Légendes oubliées
by altana
Summary: Une mission d'exploration qui finit mal et SG1 devient goa'uld. Atari qui contrôle Sam tue son mari Anarok. Puis elle part à la recherche d'anciens artefacts dans le but de contrôler la galaxie. Chapitre 3 et 4 en ligne.
1. Légendes oubliées

Auteur : Altana

Titre : Légendes oubliées

Résumé : Une mission d'exploration qui finit mal et SG1 devient goa'uld. Atari qui contrôle Sam tue son mari Anarok. Puis elle part à la recherche d'anciens artefacts dans le but de contrôler la galaxie.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi donc pas de sous.

Situation : HS

Endroit inconnu

Une jeune fille courait à travers les bois, elle fuyait un inconnu. Elle trébucha avant même de pouvoir arriver à la porte des étoiles. L'inconnu la rattrapa. Elle cria car elle venait de se faire tuer. L'inconnu prit le corps par les jambes et le ramena dans un palais. Cet inconnu se révéla être un goa'uld sous le nom de Anarok, il avait torturé pendant des jours et des jours la jeune fille qu'il retenait en son pouvoir. Elle détenait un secret que ce goa'uld voudrait découvrir. Les jaffas l'avaient mise dans un sarcophage et ensuite l'avaient jetée dans une cellule. D'ailleurs elle était inconfortable, le corps de la jeune était à même le sol et la cellule était dépourvue de nourriture et de boisson. Anarok voulait qu'elle craque mais comme elle était forte, elle réussirait à tenir de toutes ses forces.

Elle resta inconsciente encore deux heures et un jaffa vint la chercher pour que son maître vienne l'interroger. Elle fut attachée à une table de bois et Anarok sortit de l'ombre de la salle de tortures. Il n'était pas vraiment beau, cela était fait exprès car plus il était moche plus il faisait peur à ses victimes et donc il pouvait plus facilement faire parler ses prisonniers.

-Dis moi ton secret, vermine !

-Jamais, je préfère mourir que de révéler les informations que je possède.

-Bien, on va pouvoir utiliser des méthodes plus persuasives. Jaffa, kree !

Un jaffa lui amena un bâton de torture et le goa'uld commença son oeuvre. La jeune fille ne résista pas à la torture et tomba dans l'inconscience, Anarok demanda au jaffa présent de la ramener dans sa cellule. Elle se réveilla à nouveau, elle pleura, elle avait craqué. Elle voulait que quelqu'un la sorte de cet enfer. Elle savait que les goa'ulds étaient de faux dieux et qu'il ne fallait pas espérer pour pouvoir sortir de cette cellule à nouveau.

Sur Terre

Le colonel O'neill dormait toujours alors qu'à cette heure-ci, il y avait un débriefing (il est 9h00) et tout le monde attendait son arrivée avec impatience.

-Que quelqu'un aille réveiller le colonel O'neill, ordonna le général Hammond, et qu'on lui dise que tout le monde l'attend.

-Je vais aller le réveiller, répondit le docteur Jackson.

-Bien allez y.

Daniel sortit de la salle et alla dans les quartiers de Jack. Il le secoua comme un prunier. Le colonel se réveilla brusquement mais avait encore les idées floues.

-Qui c'est qui m'a réveillé de cette façon ?

-Moi.

-Qui c'est moi ?

-Le pape, peut-être.

-Ah c'est vous Daniel. Pourquoi m'avez vous réveillé ?

-C'est le général qui m'envoie pour vous réveiller.

-Pour le débriefing de 10h?

-Non de 9h.

-Je vais me changer donc est-ce que vous pouvez sortir ?

-Oui

Daniel sortit des quartiers de Jack pour retourner dans la salle de briefing. Jack arriva dix minutes plus tard.

-Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Alors qu'avez vous comme excuse cette fois ?

-Comme d'habitude, panne d'oreiller.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas. Nous pouvons enfin commencer le débriefing.

Sam n'avait pas encore commencé son discours que déjà Jack commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, il regarda quand même son second.

-Ce matin, nous avons envoyé une sonde sur P7X452. Elle a révélé une température approximative de 21°C, des ruines à 2 km de la porte et j'ajoute qu'il pleut.

-Encore de la pluie, pitié mon général.

Le général ignora la remarque du colonel. Dix minutes plus tard, l'équipe SG1 franchit la Porte.

P7X452

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur la planète. Ils se dispersèrent autour de la porte.

-Teal'c, établissez un périmètre de sécurité autour de la porte. Daniel, je vous accompagne pour vos cailloux. Carter, est-ce que vos bidules détectent de la vie sur cette planète ?

-Ils détectent de la vie à quatre km de la porte seulement.

Teal'c établit un périmètre, c'était sa spécialité après tout. Daniel et Jack se dirigèrent vers les ruines quand un rayon blanc les illuminèrent et les assommèrent d'un coup sans prévenir. Du côté vers la porte, Carter s'inquiéta car elle n'avait pas eu de contact radio depuis quinze minutes.

-Mon colonel, me recevez vous ?

Un grésillement se fit entendre.

-Mon colonel, me recevez vous ?

-Major Carter, il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose pour qu'ils ne répondent pas.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous Teal'c ou bien il y a peut-être des interférences là où ils sont. On ferait mieux de prévenir le général Hammond avant de faire quelque chose.

Elle composa les coordonnées de la Terre et activa la sonde.

-Que se passe t'il Major Carter ?

-Nous avons perdu le contact radio avec Daniel et le colonel O'neill. Nous supposons que c'est dû à des interférences radio mais je n'en suis pas si sûre que ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mes détecteurs ont découvert des signes vitaux à quatre kilomètres d'ici mais aussi du naquada.

-Donc il se pourrait qu'ils ait été capturé par les goa'ulds.

-Je demande donc une mission pour découvrir ce qui s'est réellement passé près des ruines.

-Si ils ont été capturés, je ne pourrais pas mettre en danger d'autres vies pour les sauver mais vous avez le feu vert pour découvrir la vérité. Bonne chance.

-Merci mon général. Terminé.

Elle rompit alors le contact avec le SGC et la Porte se ferma d'elle même. Teal'c et Sam se rendirent sur les lieux et découvrirent enfin les ruines.

-Il ne semble pas y avoir une réelle activité goa'uld dans les ruines.

-Il faut rester sur nos gardes, major Carter car ces ruines ne m'inspirent pas la confiance vu que c'est ici que O'neill et Daniel Jackson devaient se rendre.

-Alors que s'est-il passé ?

-Ils sont prisonniers des goa'ulds, c'est l'unique solution.

Teal'c remarqua un objet niché dans un trou dans une colonne. Il montra du doigt cette niche au major. Elle était située dans un endroit inaccessible et donc Sam prit ses jumelles pour l'observer. Elle remarqua que ce n'était pas un objet d'origine goa'uld. En fait, il est d'origine inconnue et selon le major, il est la réponse aux disparitions de ses coéquipiers. Mais comment le décrocher ? Première solution : avoir une échelle et le poser contre la colonne, monter dessus et prendre l'objet et dernière solution envisagée, poser du C4 contre la colonne de telle façon qu'elle s'écroule et que l'objet soit intact. Carter prit la deuxième solution envisageable. La colonne explosa et l'objet en question vola à travers les airs pour se crasher à deux pas de Teal'c. L'objet était quelque peu endommagé par l'explosion mais il était toujours exploitable pour une étude scientifique. Sam le mit dans son sac à dos tandis que Teal'c observa les environs. Quelque chose se trama dans le coin et même le jaffa le savait depuis le début. Un vaisseau bombardier goa'uld survola leur secteur et la jeune femme ordonna de se mettre à couvert. Trop tard, ils étaient repérés et on entendit le bruit familier des anneaux de transport goa'ulds à quelques mètres de Sam et de Teal'c. Des jaffas apparurent et encerclèrent les deux personnes.

-Rendez vous !

-Et pourquoi, intervint la jeune femme ?

-Nous avons le colonel O'neill et le docteur Jackson. Vous ne pouvez pas résister, c'est inutile.

Malheureusement, ils obéirent et déposèrent leurs armes. Ils furent emmenés chez Anarok qui se fit un plaisir de torturer SG1 mais réserva un meilleur sort pour le major Carter. Elle était à genoux malgré elle devant le faux dieu et deux jaffa étaient derrière elle.

-Vous êtes jolie, vous le saviez. Ma reine sera contente de vous avoir pour hôte.

-Jamais je ne serais l'hôte de votre reine.

-Oh que si ! En plus vous aurez la chance de continuer votre expérience d'hôte goa'uld.

-Jamais plus je ne serais l'hôte d'un symbiote.

-Assez de vos paroles. Jaffas, préparez la chambre d'implantation pour notre invitée et amenez les trois autres Tauris.

Les jaffas exécutèrent les ordres. La jaffa porteuse de la reine entra en même temps que Sam dans la chambre. Anarok s'approcha de cette dernière, approcha son arme de poing de la jeune femme. Il lui envoya un rayon qui la rendit groggy. Un des jaffas rentra avec le reste de SG1 pour qu'ils assistent à l'implantation et ils ne purent rien faire pour l'empêcher. Un autre jaffa installa Sam sur la table et l'attacha. Puis la jaffa s'approcha de la table, un symbiote adulte et gluant sortit de son abdomen. Il rampa jusqu'au thorax et un jaffa ouvrit la bouche du major Carter. Elle reprit ses esprits, elle se débattit jusqu'au moment où le goa'uld entra dans sa bouche et perfora le palais pour s'installer dans sa boîte crânienne et s'enrouler autour de sa colonne vertébrale. Les yeux de Sam s'illuminèrent.

-Voilà les fameux Tauris qui défient les Dieux, ma reine.

-Ils pourront bientôt avoir leur châtiment, mon pharaon.

-Carter, résistez lui, je vous en prie.

-Il ne subsiste rien de mon hôte mais je sais qu'elle vous aime. Je vais vous accorder l'honneur d'être prochainement l'hôte d'un de mes enfants.

-Jamais.

-Jaffas, kree. Emmenez les.

-Bien monseigneur.

Les jaffas emmenèrent les prisonniers et la reine d'Anarok apprit qu'il y avait une jeune fille prisonnière dans le palais. Elle demanda à ce qu'elle soit amenée dans sa chambre personnelle. Puis elle s'y rendit personnellement. La jeune fille était faible et était au bord du coma. La reine la prit par le cou.

-Je veux savoir tout tes secrets ou sinon tu vas avoir le privilège de mourir par ma main.

-Jamais je ne dévoilerais mes secrets, je préfère mourir.

-Comme tu voudras !

La goa'uld prit son arme de poing dans un tiroir d'un meuble doré et envoya un rayon à la jeune fille. Elle se révéla être résistante et tomba dans le coma. Il y avait un sarcophage dans la chambre et donc la reine la mit dans le sarcophage. Elle recommença plusieurs fois jusqu'à que la jeune fille céda. Il lui révéla alors les légendes oubliées de son peuple.

Il y a bien longtemps le peuple de Samira (le nom de la jeune fille) construisit deux bijoux capables de réunir suffisamment de puissance à celui et à celle qui les porteraient. Mais uniquement un couple qui s'aimaient vraiment pouvaient les porter et donc ils pourraient avoir des pouvoirs. Mais ce sont seulement que des légendes que les peuples oublièrent jusqu'à qu'un membre du peuple de Samira les révèlent uniquement en cas de besoin. Ces bijoux servaient uniquement à protéger le couple contre les ennemis. C'est pourquoi les goa'ulds plus spécialement Anarok s'intéressèrent à cette légende. Beaucoup de personnes qui soient aventuriers, «pirates», chercheurs de trésors ont péri en voulant retrouver les artefacts. Mais si les goa'ulds mettaient la main dessus, ils auraient le contrôle de toute la galaxie. Personne ne pourrait résister à la puissance destructrice de ces bijoux.

Pendant ce temps dans les cellules, Jack avait la tête entre les épaules et Daniel essayait de le réconforter en vain. Il se sentit coupable sur le fait que Sam soit devenue une goa'uld et aux chances de s'échapper avec elle et le reste de son équipe en un seul morceau. Les chances étaient minces car la forteresse d'Anarok était imprenable. Il se passa 24h. Jack avait été torturé par la reine goa'uld justement pour qu'il devienne faible physiquement et mentalement. Elle voulait qu'il soit l'hôte d'un des enfants et comme ça elle pourrait se débarrasser d'Anarok et prendre le pouvoir. Ainsi elle aurait pour époux le goa'uld qui aura prix le contrôle du colonel. Elle ordonna ensuite aux jaffas de l'isoler du reste de son équipe et de le mettre dans une cellule à l'opposé de celle de Daniel et de Teal'c.

Sur Terre

Le général Hammond s'inquiétait car son équipe préférée n'avait ouvert la Porte pour l'habituel contact radio donc il demanda au technicien en service de composer les coordonnées de la planète qu'ils visitaient.

-SG1, est- ce que vous m'entendez ?

- ...

-Je répète, SG1 est que vous me répondez ?

- ...

Le général se répéta trois avant de fermer la Porte et de lancer une éventuelle mission de secours. Donc il demanda l'envoi d'un MALP dans les plus brefs délais. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, le MALP fut envoyé et 5 secondes plus tard, l'image de la télémétrie s'afficha sur un des écrans. Elle montra que la Porte fut gardée par plusieurs dizaines de jaffas. Envoyer une équipe SG pour secourir SG1 était du pur suicide et donc le chef du SGC n'avait plus comme choix de déclarer SG1 porté disparu mais il n'allait pas abandonner pour autant.

Quelques jours plus tard sur P7X452

Jack était seul dans sa cellule. Désespéré, il n'avait pas touché à la nourriture que les gardes lui avaient menée la veille. Il pensa à tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis environ 8 ans et se remit en question sur ses valeurs. Mais le pire, il pensa à sa valeur propre car il préférait mourir que de devenir un goa'uld. Ces serpents lui faisaient horreur même les Tok'Râ après l'implantation de Kenan qui avait pris le contrôle de son esprit pour sauver une esclave de Baal.

La reine goa'uld, Atari, demanda aux jaffas de faire venir le prisonnier solitaire avec les autres de son équipe. Elle voulait qu'ils assistent à la prise de contrôle du colonel et à la défaite d'Anarok. Ensuite, elle pourrait faire devenir les autres, des hôtes goa'uld. Elle avait comme but de prendre le pouvoir et de rechercher les bijoux pour prendre le contrôle de la galaxie.

Quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle d'implantation, Jack fut installé sur la table comme Sam avant la prise de contrôle d'Atari. Cette dernière l'hypnotisa avec son arme de poing et ensuite elle fit venir un jaffa dont le symbiote était devenu mature. Il s'approcha du colonel et la reine goa'uld prit le symbiote directement dans la poche ventrale. Puis elle le mit sur le corps de O'neill. Les deux autres membres de SG1 assistèrent malgré eux au parasitage de leur chef. Daniel ne savait pas encore qu'il allait devenir un goa'uld mais Teal'c ne pouvait pas en devenir un à cause de son statut de jaffa.

Jack fut retourné pour qu'il soit à plat ventre sur la table puis le serpent continua de monter jusqu'à son cou. Il pria pour que ceci soit un cauchemar mais l'infiltration du symbiote dans sa nuque le ramena à la réalité à cause de l'horrible douleur qu'il engendra. La prise de contrôle ne se fit pas toute de suite. Atari donna l'ordre de l'amener dans une autre salle qu'on pourrait appeler « salle de transition » pour que le symbiote puisse achever son installation au sein du colonel. Le jaffa qui l'amena de force dans cette salle l'allongea de force sur un lit et l'enchaîna sur une espèce de table.

La reine goa'uld prit le bras de Daniel et l'hypnotisa de la même façon qu'avec Jack. L'archéologue s'évanouit sur le coup et un jaffa sur un signe de la reine l'allongea sur la table. Un autre jaffa porteur d'un symbiote mature entra dans la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, Daniel fut emmené dans la salle à côté et attaché à une table juste à côté de Jack.

Le colonel était encore sous les coups des émotions et regarda son ami et collègue. Il sentit la présence d'un goa'uld en lui. Il cria à l'intérieur de lui car il savait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de se sauver. Il sentit que le symbiote allait prendre le contrôle de son corps. Mais il allait se battre pour rester le maître de son corps. Il avait déjà subi deux implantations et ce n'est pas celle là qu'il allait le faire fléchir. La concentration qu'il fallait pour rester soi-même est trop forte pour que Jack puisse rester le maître. Il laissa le contrôle au symbiote. Daniel était encore évanoui et il n'allait pas tarder à refaire surface.

Pendant la prise de contrôle de Jack, Atari était en train de s'occuper de Teal'c. Il était encore dans la salle d'implantation. La reine allait décider de son sort quand Anarok en personne rentra dans la salle et lui demanda ce qu'elle trafiquait avec les prisonniers. Elle lui répondit que c'était mieux comme ça pour avoir des informations sur la Tauri et pour mieux l'envahir par la suite. Bien sûr elle bluffait. Elle se déplaça à l'autre bout de la pièce pour aller chercher un couteau rituel goa'uld. Elle le prit en main et sans prévenir, elle poignarda en plein cœur l'hôte du goa'uld. Ce dernier mourut instantanément. Elle était désormais la dirigeante de son domaine et n'avait plus besoin de rendre des comptes à Anarok. Teal'c resta en retrait devant le meurtre qui s'était déroulé devant ses yeux. Est-ce que ça allait être son tour ? Non, Atari avait d'autres projets pour lui. Elle pouvait aussi bien l'enfermer, l'envoyer dans une des mines exploitées sur l'ex-domaine d'Anarok ou encore lui faire un lavage de cerveau pour qu'il devienne un de ses jaffas.

Sur Terre 

Le général Hammond se demanda s'il pouvait envoyer une équipe de secours sans qu'il y ait des pertes lourdes mais comme il savait que la porte de P7X452 était bien gardée. Il se refusa à en envoyer une. Il réfléchit un moment et demanda à ce qu'une équipe fut envoyée vers la planète temporaire des Tok'Râ.

Sur la planète temporaire des Tok'Râ 

L'équipe arriva sur la planète et comme d'habitude des Tok'Râ surgirent de nulle part et les accueillirent froidement. Depuis la mort de Selmac et la rupture de l'alliance jaffas-Tok'Râ-Terre, ils ne furent plus du tout les mêmes. C'était une race mourante et qui recherchait désespérément des hôtes pour ses symbiotes. Depuis la mort d'Egéria, la Tok'Râ ne pouvait pas se renouveler en symbiotes lorsque ses agents se faisaient tuer.

L'équipe fut emmenée dans une salle où elle fut retenue et en attendant la venue d'un haut conseiller Tok'Râ. Dans cette salle, on pouvait trouver des sièges en cristal et une table avec une sorte de bassin d'eau au centre.

-Mon colonel, ils ne voudront sûrement pas sauver SG1.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr que ça, ils ont une dette envers SG1.

-Rappelez vous la rupture de l'alliance.

-Johnson, je vous ai dit qu'ils avaient une dette envers SG1 avec ou sans rupture de l'alliance !

-Ils ne voudront pas risquer leurs vies car la planète est bien gardée et qui sait SG1 est peut-être devenue goa'uld en quelques jours.

-C'est pourquoi nous sommes là, Johnson !

-Je le sais bien mon colonel.

-Alors maintenant vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous taire une fois pour toute !

Le colonel Eston se montrait dur avec son second, le major Johnson. Ce dernier était très bavard et le colonel se demandait s'il n'allait pas le faire changer d'équipe même si c'est un bon officier. Les gardes qui étaient postés devant l'entrée de la salle se demandaient pourquoi le colonel avait dit à Johnson de se taire mais enfin ils ne voulaient rien savoir sur cette petite dispute. Peu leur importait ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Le reste de l'équipe SG13 était devenue anxieuse sur le sort que la Tok'Râ leur réservait.

En ce moment même sur P7X452 

Atari détacha Jack et Daniel qui étaient devenus des goa'ulds. Elle avait laisser dans un coin Teal'c qui se souciait de son sort. Il ne savait plus que penser de cette situation. D'habitude, les goa'ulds torturaient leurs prisonniers mais cette reine faisait peut-être exception à la règle. La goa'uld s'approcha de lui, elle était prête à lui envoyer son rayon de torture mais quelque chose lui fit changer d'avis. Elle repensa à ses projets pour lui mais elle se dit que le lavage de cerveau ne pouvait pas marcher sur lui. Elle décida donc de l'envoyer dans une des mines de naquada de son domaine.

Des jaffas encerclèrent Teal'c dans la chambre d'implantation et l'emmenèrent de force en direction de la porte des étoiles. L'un des gardes composa les coordonnées de la planète. La porte s'ouvrit et Teal'c suivit malgré lui les jaffas qui passèrent la porte.

Le symbiote qui contrôlait désormais Jack devint le nouveau mari d'Atari dans le but d'aller chercher les bijoux. Tandis que le goa'uld qui contrôlait Daniel devint en quelque sorte le gardien du couple maléfique. Il avait pour mission de suivre Atari et de surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. Etait-il un vrai gardien ou un ancien espion d'Anarok ? Personne ne le savait même pas la reine goa'uld. Cette dernière demanda à ce que Samira soit amenée cette fois ci dans la salle du trône. Elle voulait la faire parler.

Samira entra enchaînée de la tête aux pieds. Un jaffa lui donna des coups dans les genoux. Elle tomba sur le sol et cria de douleur. La reine esquissa un sourire machiavélique car elle pouvait recommencer son interrogatoire. La prisonnière était faible. Elle pouvait à peine respirer. Ses cheveux étaient sales et plein de sang séché et coagulé. Son visage était l'empreinte d'une ancienne beauté. Maintenant il était le miroir de la souffrance physique et psychologique. On pouvait voir des égratignures sur son visage mais aussi sur ses bras et ses jambes flageolantes. Atari aimait la voir souffrir.

-Dis moi encore les secrets de ces bijoux !

-J'en ai assez dit sur le sujet. Tuez moi.

-Tu pourras rejoindre les morts quand tu m'auras dit sur quelle planète ils sont !

-Je suis trop faible pour vous les révéler. Achevez moi !

-Si je te tue, je peux bien aussi te ramener à la vie autant de fois que je le veux.

-Ça m'est égal !

-Kree jaffa.

Le jaffa brandit son arme et acheva la prisonnière qui expira dans une mare de sang. La reine ordonna ensuite à ce même jaffa de conduire la prisonnière au sarcophage et après de la ramener dans sa cellule. Atari était visiblement énervée car elle n'avait pas encore les coordonnées de la planète.

Sur Terre 

Le général Hammond n'avait pas encore de nouvelles de l'équipe partie chez les Tok'Râ quand soudain une alarme stridente se fit entendre. Il descendit dans la salle de contrôle pour voir ce qui se passait.

-Mon général, nous recevons une émission audio des Tok'Râ.

-Bien, mettez moi en contact avec la Tok'Râ

Le sergent Harriman enclencha le micro et le général put parler à son correspondant audio.

-Nous avons des nouvelles de SG1, général et elles ne sont pas bonnes.

-Et avez-vous aussi des nouvelles de l'équipe SG13 que je vous ai envoyé, dit le général Hammond avec une once de colère ?

-L'équipe entière va bien mais je reviens aux nouvelles de SG1.

-Allez y.

-Merci. L'équipe SG1 a été capturé par Anarok, un goa'uld mineur. Il semblerait que l'équipe entière sauf le jaffa soit devenu des goa'ulds.

-En êtes vous sûr ?

-L'informateur qui m'a donné ces nouvelles est mort en donnant que l'essentiel. Nous attendons donc le deuxième pour confirmation. Mais si votre équipe est devenue des goa'ulds, nous ne pourrons rien faire de notre côté. C'est à vous de les sortir de là.

-Comme d'habitude, vous nous donnez des missions suicide à faire pour vous aider mais ce qui est bizarre, vous ne nous aidez pas en retour.

-Je suis désolé, général mais ce n'est pas de mon ressort. C'est celui du haut conseil Tok'Râ. Si je pouvais faire quelque chose, je le ferais volontiers. Sur ce, je dois vous laisser.

Le correspond audio coupa la liaison audio et la porte des étoiles se ferma toute seule. Le général Hammond était exaspéré à cause l'inactivité des Tok'Râ et décida de faire appel à d'autres alliés.

Sur P7X452 

Atari rentra directement dans la cellule de Samira pour la torturer à nouveau. La prisonnière avait repris des forces et elle regarda la goa'uld. A quoi pensait-elle ? Au plaisir de la torturer ou aux informations qu'elle désirait ? La jeune fille, confuse par ses idées, n'entendit pas les questions de la goa'uld et elle se prit une raclée.

-Que voulez vous ?

-Je veux les coordonnées de la planète !

-Vous ne les aurez pas !

-J'ai d'autres moyens de vous faire parler.

-En m'implantant un de vos symbiotes, je ne suis pas d'accord !

-De toute manière, vous n'aurez pas le choix !

La reine prit l'un des bras de Samira qui se débattait pour se libérer de l'étreinte de la goa'uld. Cette dernière pointa son arme de poing sur le visage de la prisonnière. Un rayon orange sortit de l'arme et se dirigea vers son visage. Cette dernière s'endormit et Atari put la transporter facilement jusqu'à la chambre d'implantation. Un jaffa allongea la prisonnière sur la table. Et la reine s'approcha de ce dernier pour lui demander de la tenir après que son symbiote soit sortie de son hôte. Le serpent sortit de la bouche de Sam, tomba sur le corps de la future hôtesse d'Atari. Le symbiote rampa sur le corps et arriva à la bouche de la prisonnière. Le jaffa qui tenait Sam, inconsciente après la sortie de son symbiote, fit un signe à un autre jaffa. Il vint et retourna Samira. Le goa'uld rentra dans la nuque de la prisonnière. Cette dernière se releva et aussitôt ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

-Quel dommage que je dois te quitter, Samantha Carter. Mais ne t'en fais pas, quand j'aurais les informations dont j'ai besoin, je reviendrais en ton sein. Et nous rechercherons les bijoux perdus avec notre bien-aimé.

Mais Sam n'avait pas entendu les paroles d'Atari. Et cette dernière demanda à ce qu'elle soit attachée dans sa chambre. Quelques heures plus tard, elle refit surface et s'aperçut qu'un jaffa la surveilla de très près.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ma déesse reviendra en toi.

-Quelle déesse ? Pour moi ce n'est qu'un parasite qui contrôle un corps humain et qui se sert des jaffas pour étendre son pouvoir.

-Ne parle pas comme ça de la déesse Atari !

Il la frappa. Sam ne s'étonna pas de ce geste, elle n'avait peur de rien de toute façon. Elle attendit de longues heures et l'hôte d'Atari rentra enfin dans la chambre.

-Jaffa, je vais allonger cette femme et prends moi le bras.

Atari allongea de force Sam sur le lit puis de son rayon orange, elle hypnotisa Sam. Ensuite le symbiote sortit de la bouche de Samira pour rentrer dans la nuque de Sam. Cette dernière se releva avec des yeux brillants.

-Maintenant tu peux ramener la prisonnière en cellule. J'en ai fini avec elle.

-Et qu'allez vous faire ma déesse ?

-Je vais m'occuper des bijoux perdus des Antkans. Mais avant il faut que mon hôte s'unisse à celui de mon bien-aimé pour que je puisse les récupérer.

Elle avait tout préparé pour que tout réussisse. Elle s'unit donc avec Hur, le symbiote de Jack et prépara le voyage en direction de la planète mère des Antkans. Elle savait qu'ils étaient primitifs et elle pourrait annexer cette planète à son domaine. Elle décida d'emmener l'hôte de Hur et quelques dizaines de Jaffas. Elle laissa le contrôle à son gardien.

Sur Terre 

Le général avait envoyé un message à un des alliés de la Terre mais il n'avait pas encore reçu de messages. Il rédigea un rapport sur les incidents avec les goa'ulds.

**Extrait du rapport** :

_D'après les Tok'Râ, il se pourrait que l'équipe SG1 sauf Teal'c soit parasitée par les goa'ulds. Quelque soit le nombre de chances de sauver l'équipe SG1, il faut organiser une équipe de sauvetage au plus vite. Nous ne laissons aucun homme derrière nous, c'est notre devise de sauver nos hommes par exemple de la menace goa'uld. La télémétrie du MALP montre que la planète explorée par SG1 en dernier c'est-à-dire P7X452 est bien gardée par des dizaines de jaffas approximativement. Nous avons un message à un de nos alliés et amis mais nous n'avons pas encore eu de réponse. La situation de SG1 est désespérante. Si nous n'avons pas de réponse rapidement nous envisageons de penser que SG1 est morte en mission. Mais je me refuse à le penser, je ne pourrais pas laisser mes émotions m'envahir. Je dois faire mon devoir de les sauver…_

Le rapport était destiné au président des Etats-Unis mais Hammond hésita à l'envoyer à cause des réserves qu'il avait évoquées. L'équipe envoyée chez les Tok'Râ n'avait pas été renvoyée. Le chef du SGC s'inquiéta de plus en plus de la fiabilité des informations de la Tok'Râ.

Quelques heures plus tard, en hyperespace, dans le vaisseau personnel d'Atari 

Atari, assise sur son trône, regarda les flux de l'hyperespace. Elle était impatiente d'arriver sur la planète de Samira. Ses jaffas étaient fixes et prêts à recevoir des ordres de la part de leur maîtresse. Un bip de la console se fit entendre. La reine s'approcha donc la console de commandes et arrêta l'hyperespace. Ils arrivèrent et se mirent en orbite autour de la planète mère des Antkans. Elle se téléporta avec sa petite armée sur la planète à l'aide des anneaux. Cette planète était autrefois colonisée par les Anciens et ils avaient laissés des tas d'objets derrière eux.

Sur la planète de Samira

Les indigènes accueillirent bien les nouveaux arrivants. Mais Atari n'aima pas cet accueil chaleureux.

-Où sont les bijoux perdus ?

-Nous ne savons pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit le chef des indigènes.

-Je suis sûre que l'un des votres le sait.

-Malheureusement ils sont trop terrifiés pour répondre à votre question.

-Alors comment ça se fait qu'une des votres sait où ils se trouvent ?

-Qui ?

-Une jeune fille d'environ 20 ans et qui s'appelle Samira.

-Cette fille ne fait pas partie de notre peuple. Selon nos légendes, elle appartient aux Singhins. C'est le peuple qui nous a précédé.

-Je m'en fiche de vos légendes. Ce que je veux, ce sont ces bijoux.

-Alors vous ne trouverez pas ce que vous cherchez.

-Et votre insolence envers votre déesse vous coûtera très chère.

-Notre déesse ? Vraiment ? Notre déesse nous protège et n'est pas maléfique comme vous.

-Jaffas, tuez le pour l'exemple.

Les jaffas tuèrent donc le chef. Les indigènes s'inclinèrent devant Atari. Elle esquissa un sourire de malveillance. Hur était émerveillé par cet ordre mais à sa place il aurait tué quatre indigènes. L'hôte de la reine était dans le coup. Sam semblait combattre son symbiote mais ce dernier était trop fort pour elle. Elle ne pouvait que l'influencer sur certains points comme par exemple les décisions.

La goa'uld s'avança vers le cadavre du malheureux.

-Celui qui n'obéira pas à mes ordres, sera tué comme votre chef. A partir de maintenant, votre monde est annexé à mon domaine. Je suis votre déesse maintenant. Agenouillez vous devant votre nouvelle déesse, Atari.

Comme les indigènes avaient vu la puissance incontestable de la reine, ils s'agenouillèrent tous sans exception. Atari pouvait désormais partir à la recherche des artefacts. Pour cela, elle devait interroger encore un indigène. Si sa réponse n'était pas satisfaisante alors elle le tuerait. Elle prit un indigène parmi ceux qui s'étaient agenouillés devant elle. Elle commença aussitôt l'interrogatoire.

-Où se trouvent ces bijoux ?

-Je ne sais rien.

-Tu ne sais pas mais tes pathétiques légendes le savent peut-être.

-Je ne connais pas les légendes sur les Singhins.

-Mais peut-être que tes congénères, oui !

La goa'uld était vraiment énervée par l'attitude cet indigène et décida de passer aux autres. Elle mit deux heures pour recueillir des informations. Et encore pour l'exemple, elle fit tuer les indigènes qu'elle avait interrogés en premier. Au total, elle avait tué au moins une vingtaine de personnes.

Les bijoux étaient cachés dans une caverne pas loin du village des indigènes. La reine décida d'aller voir cette caverne. Apparemment, elle était bien protégée par une sorte de technologie des Anciens. Atari n'était pas accompagnée par ses jaffas car ils devaient surveillaient les villageois. Quand elle vit le dispositif de protection, elle se dit alors que les Singhins des légendes locales étaient des Anciens. Et donc il se pourrait, d'après elle, que Samira soit une Ancien mais elle n'était pas sûre. Elle s'avança vers le panneau de contrôle du dispositif. Un hologramme apparut aussitôt auprès d'elle.

-Les bijoux que vous convoitez soi-disant enfin peut-être sont dangereux s'ils tombent dans de mauvaises mains. C'est pourquoi vous allez subir des épreuves pour savoir si vous êtes dignes. Commençons par la première épreuve. Il faut que votre esprit ne fasse plus qu'un avec votre corps et que vous résolviez les écritures qui vous seront présentés. La deuxième épreuve est la source de vos problèmes, il s'agit de les résoudre une fois pour toutes. Et la dernière épreuve est la solution pour trouver les bijoux.

L'hologramme disparut laissant une goa'uld perplexe devant des énigmes pareilles. Pendant ce temps, Hur s'impatienta et demanda à un villageois ce que sont vraiment les Singhins. Ce dernier répondit qu'il n'en savait rien à part qu'ils sont venus il y a très longtemps sur cette planète pour les aider contre une maladie terrible pour le peuple local. Il dit aussi qu'une jeune fille Singhin est restée en sommeil quelque part et qui répondrait sous le nom de Samira. En récompense, le goa'uld frappa le villageois. Les autres regardèrent avec désolation cet acte de barbarie et se demandèrent pourquoi ces dieux se montraient cruels envers eux. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre l'imposante force des goa'ulds.

Pendant ce temps, Atari se prépara à passer la première épreuve. Une ligne de texte ancien apparut devant elle et la reine entendit un murmure comme si son hôte lui parlait :

« Ces écritures sont trop difficiles à déchiffrer, abandonne car tel est notre conseil. Mais si tu réussis avec de la sagesse alors les autres épreuves ne seront que profonde méditation. »

La goa'uld comprit ce qu'il fallait faire et donc elle se servit des connaissances de son hôte pour mener à bien cette traduction.

La reine devait se concentrer pour accéder aux souvenirs de son hôte car Sam résistait très bien aux intrusions de son symbiote dans sa mémoire. Toute une cascade de souvenirs défila dans la tête de son hôte. Atari n'avait plus qu'à piocher dedans pour trouver les informations sur cette écriture. Elle y parvint quelques minutes plus tard. Elle réussit enfin à traduire la ligne de texte. Elle se mit à tracer les lettres de sa traduction. Un autre murmure se fit entendre :

« Vous êtes prêts pour l'épreuve suivante. Préparez vous pour la méditation.»

Un gaz surgit des parois de la caverne et Atari tomba inconsciente. Le corps de son hôte tomba doucement sur le sol. Pendant ce temps, Hur s'amusait à torturer quelques villageois pour sa détente personnelle.

A son réveil, la goa'uld se sentit euphorique. Elle n'avait pas médité mais Sam l'avait fait. Elle pouvait dès à présent passer la dernière épreuve. Atari devait méditer sans l'aide du gaz ou de son hôte. Un souvenir surgit de l'esprit parasité : il s'agissait du souvenir d'Orlin. Est-ce qu'il était la réponse à l'énigme ? Non, Sam avait résolu un de ses problèmes personnels c'est-à-dire qu'elle pourrait trouver enfin l'amour qu'il lui convient. La solution était pourtant proche, Atari le savait. Elle décida d'explorer un boyau de la caverne et trouva une inscription dans la langue des Anciens. Elle le traduisit et avec l'aide de son gant, elle détruisit une petite portion d'une des parois de la caverne. Un objet brillait. La reine esquissa un sourire de bonheur. Elle dégagea l'objet prisonnier de la paroi. Elle souffla dessus pour enlever la poussière. L'objet se révéla être une boîte de forme circulaire et de couleur bleue. La goa'uld ouvrit la boîte et découvrit les bijoux. C'étaient de simples colliers d'opale mais il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences. Atari le savait. Elle pouvait désormais sortir de la caverne et se fit surprendre par une lumière blanche au loin. Elle vit un étrange vaisseau que seul son hôte connaissait. Grâce à Sam, elle sut que c'était un ennemi des goa'ulds.

Quelques jours plus tard sur Terre 

Le sergent Walter frappa à la porte du bureau du général Hammond et il entra.

-Mon général, nous avons reçu un message d'un de nos alliés.

-Parfait. Alors de quoi s'agit-il ?

-Une partie de l'équipe SG1 a été retrouvée saine et sauve.

-C'est une très bonne nouvelle. Merci sergent, rompez.

Walter sortit du bureau et redescendit travailler dans la salle de contrôles.

Pendant ce temps dans un endroit inconnu 

Sam se réveilla. Sa vue resta encore floue. Elle avait mal au crâne sans doute à cause de l'extraction de son symbiote. Elle avait aussi des nausées à cause de sa grossesse de quelques jours. Elle décida de se lever mais une force inconnue l'y empêcha. Elle finit par se demander qui l'empêchait de se relever et où était son supérieur. Pour elle, le cauchemar n'était pas terminé car elle devait à présent affronter les souvenirs d'Atari. Elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger en se disant que tout devait cesser. Elle en pleurait à force. Elle avait peur de la suite des événements. Elle ne voulait pas affronter le passé abominable de celle qui l'avait retenu en otage. Elle se tint la tête et cria de toute des forces pour dire que ça devait s'arrêter.

Un souvenir douloureux remonta à la surface. Il s'agissait d'une exécution, Atari venait de tuer un malheureux esclave. Sam devait se lever, elle affronta la force inconnue et réussit à se mettre debout. Mais au lieu de ça, elle tomba par terre. Elle se dit que c'était bien son jour. Elle était trop faible pour avoir la force de tenir sur ses deux jambes.

Du côté de Jack 

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et réalisa que le cauchemar était enfin fini. Enfin de l'air frais, il respira la liberté. Il voulut se lever mais comme Sam, il ne put le faire. Il renonça donc à se mettre debout. Un déluge de souvenirs l'assaillit tout comme son second mais il affronta avec peine. Il se demanda pourquoi il devait se battre contre cette flopée d'images d'un sanguinaire. Il affronta donc les images sans montrer sa colère. Il se demanda aussi ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourquoi se trouvait-il là ? Il ne savait pas où il était. La colère l'envahit petit à petit.

Il était seul dans la pièce comme Sam. Il pensait à elle et à l'horreur que lui avait fait subir Atari tout cela pour ces fichus bijoux. Est-ce que Sam portait un enfant de lui ? Il ne le savait pas mais si c'était le cas, ils passeront en cour martiale. Il ne voulait pas faire subir ça à Sam. Dès qu'il sera sur Terre, il démissionnera permettant à Sam de poursuivre en sécurité sa carrière militaire.

Sur Terre 

Le général Hammond n'avait pas reçu de nouveaux messages depuis le sauvetage d'une partie de SG1. Il ne savait pas qui avait été secouru. Soudain, il entendit la familière alarme de la porte et descendit automatiquement dans la salle de contrôles.

- Que se passe-t-il sergent Harriman ?

-Nous recevons un message écrit.

-Que dit-il ?

-L'équipe SG1 est au complet. Un seul membre rentrera par la porte des étoiles dans les prochaines heures. Sauf ceux qui ont été parasités par des symbiotes goa'ulds.

-Prévenez moi si il y a du nouveau sergent.

-Oui, mon général.

Le chef du SGC était exaspéré par le manque de nouvelles de SG1. Il ne savait pas comment ils allaient.

Endroit inconnu du côté de Daniel 

Daniel avait été blessé gravement durant la bataille qui s'est déroulé sur P7X452. Il s'était battu contre l'envahisseur qui l'avait pris de surprise. L'ennemi n'avait guère le choix. L'extraction de son symbiote n'avait pas encore été réalisée à cause de l'état de l'archéologue. D'ailleurs l'état ne faisait qu'empirer car le symbiote semblait vouloir emporter son hôte dans la mort. Il était dans le coma et était maintenu en vie

Du côté de Sam 

Allongé par terre, elle essayait se relever mais avec peine. L'extraction d'Atari avait été faite quand elle s'est fait enlevée puis elle a été mise dans un sommeil artificiel pour récupérer de l'opération. Ça était la même chose pour Jack. Un individu entra dans la pièce. Il aida Sam à se remettre sur la couchette.

-Vous ne devez pas encore vous lever, il est trop tôt.

-J'avais envie de me dégourdir les jambes. Où sont les autres ?

-Teal'c va rentrer sur Terre d'ici quelques heures après qu'il se soit remis totalement.

-Remis ? A cause de quoi ?

-Votre symbiote, Atari, l'a envoyé dans une mine à naquada sur une autre planète. Nous l'avons su grâce à Samira. Il était dans un sale état quand nous l'avons téléporté.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle. Et pour Daniel et le colonel O'neill ?

-Ils se remettent tout doucement.

-Ces horreurs…

-Nous savons que ces deux symbiotes ont fait subir à vous et à votre supérieur des abominations que nous pouvons effacer de votre mémoire.

-Si vous les effacez de notre mémoire, cela nous ne aidera pas à nous remettre totalement.

-Je comprends mais vous semblez vous battre avec un ennemi qui n'est plus en vous.

-C'est exact. Ce sont simplement les souvenirs du passé d'Atari que je combats.

-Vous n'avez pas été l'hôte d'un goa'uld auparavant ?

-Si mais c'était un symbiote Tok'Râ cette fois-ci. Mais ce n'est pas le deuxième. Le deuxième était un goa'uld cloné que j'ai pu battre avec une sorte de sérum anti-goa'uld.

-Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Vous avez tant d'épreuves à passer.

-Des épreuves ?

-Vos souvenirs.

L'individu quitta la pièce. Sam pensa à la Terre, aux épreuves qu'elle avait subies à cause de ce goa'uld. Ainsi qu'aux morts de ceux qu'elle aimait et encore maintenant : Orlin, Martouf, Narim. Elle pensa à son supérieur mais aussi aux sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Est-ce que lui l'aimait aussi ? Elle ne savait pas quoi penser à cause de cette punaise loi de non-fraternisation. Elle serait bientôt sur Terre. Elle s'endormit en pensant à l'hypothétique enfant qu'elle portait. Elle le confierait aux Anciens ou le garderait tout en sachant que les goa'ulds menaceraient la Terre pour un simple Harciésis. Elle serait triste de l'abandonner pour la survie de la Terre. Elle ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'elle aimait le plus c'est-à-dire le colonel et le reste de son équipe. Pourquoi son visiteur ne lui avait dit que l'essentiel. Elle ne savait pas comment allaient vraiment Daniel et Jack. La tristesse l'envahit à cause de cette pensée.

Du côté de Jack 

Sa colère monta après que son visiteur soit parti. Il ne voulait pas se reposer car il avait horreur de ne rester à rien faire. Il voulait voir Sam et Daniel. Ils étaient isolés des uns des autres. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait été isolé et les autres aussi. Sans soute pour mieux récupérer mais il n'y avait pas que ça. La douleur d'être un hôte goa'uld était si grande qu'on avait du mal à s'en remettre. Jack était en colère après qu'il ait parasité par Kenan et cette colère augmenta très vite. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces images d'horreur. Il voulait qu'on les efface mais ça n'effacera pas la souffrance qui s'en suivrait. Son visiteur hésitait à les effacer surtout quand Sam lui avait dit que cela ne pouvait pas aider au rétablissement d'un individu.

Le colonel regarda les habits qu'il portait. C'était les habits du goa'uld, à vrai dire Jack reconnaissait qu'ils étaient magnifiques. Mais il voulait retrouver son uniforme de militaire pour être plus à l'aise. Il savait aussi quand son équipe entière sera sur Terre, il devrait voir un psychologue pour passer le cap et aussi pour éviter de faire une dépression. Mais elle serait profonde à cause de la mort de nombreux innocents qu'il avait torturé. Il se remit en question. Il se força à admettre que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais il n'admettait pas que Sam soit devenue elle aussi une goa'uld. Il se refusa à l'admettre. Il remercia plutôt les asgards de l'avoir sauvé et d'avoir extrait son symbiote. Il se força aussi à se lever encore une fois de plus. Mais il renonça à nouveau. Il sentait qu'il était entre la colère et la tristesse.

Quelques heures plus tard, son visiteur revint le voir pour voir comment Jack se portait.

-Comment allez vous ?

-J'irais mieux si je pouvais me lever.

-Je suis désolé si vous ne pouvez pas. Avec le reste de votre équipe, vous serez sur Terre d'ici quelques jours. Et nous vous recontacterons ultérieurement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire pour l'instant mais vous le saurez en temps voulu.

Il repartit aussitôt comme il était venu laissant un colonel perplexe par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Du côté de Sam

Elle s'était endormie sans faire attention. Son visiteur la réveilla sans faire exprès.

-Que voulez vous ?

-Je suis juste venu surveiller l'évolution de votre rétablissement.

-Il y a quelque de nouveau dont vous voudriez me faire part.

-Non.

-Non quoi ?

-Il n'y a rien de nouveau.

-Je ne n'ai même pas de nouvelles précises sur l'état du colonel O'neill, de Daniel et encore moins de Teal'c.

-Pour l'instant, je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez choqué par quoi ce soit. Je peux simplement vous dire que Teal'c rentre sur Terre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sur Terre 

Le général Hammond se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers menant de la salle de briefing à la salle de contrôles. Il demanda au sergent Harriman d'ouvrir l'iris. Teal'c sortit de l'horizon des évènements. Il semblait épuisé. Le chef du SGC l'accueillit dans la salle d'embarquement et demanda au jaffa de le suivre en salle de briefing.

Plus tard en salle de briefing 

Teal'c et le général Hammond s'étaient assis à leurs places respectives autour de la table rouge et noire.

-Ou sont les autres, demanda le chef du programme ?

-On m'a dit qu'ils se remettaient doucement de l'extraction de leur symbiote et ils devraient rentrer d'ici quelques jours si tout se passe bien. Daniel a été gravement blessé dans la bataille sur P7X452. On m'a assuré qu'il serait mieux pris en charge sur leur planète que sur leur vaisseau.

-J'en doute.

-Le major Carter est aussi enceinte. Elle porterait un Harciésis.

-De mieux en mieux. Teal'c, est que vous êtes sûr d'aller bien ?

-Oui, général Hammond.

-Vous semblez fatigué. Je vous laisse retourner à vos quartiers pour vous reposer.

-Merci, général Hammond.

Teal'c alla se reposer dans ses quartiers. Il fit son kelnoreem pour récupérer le plus possible.

Quelques jours plus tard, endroit inconnu du côté de Sam 

Elle avait enfin reçu l'autorisation de se lever mais elle devait encore rester dans la pièce où elle était. Elle se tournait les pouces et pensa au retour sur Terre. Elle était impatiente et nerveuse sans doute à cause de sa grossesse. Mais elle était anormale.

Du côté de Jack

Il s'était réjoui à l'idée de pouvoir enfin se lever. Il avait pu rejoindre le pont du vaisseau asgard où un asgard l'attendait.

-Maintenant que vous êtes rétabli, je vais pouvoir vous dire ce qui se passe.

-Merci

-Comme vous savez, Daniel est devenu un goa'uld…

-Je préfère la version courte des explications.

-Daniel Jackson est tombé dans le coma suite à ses blessures graves et nous n'avons pas encore pu procéder à l'extraction de son symbiote. Il serait mieux pris en charge sur notre planète que sur mon vaisseau.

-Je comprends. Et que devient Sam ?

-Comme vous savez, elle est enceinte et d'un Harciésis. Elle risque de mettre en danger la Terre à cause de cette grossesse. C'est pourquoi nous voulons aussi la garder.

-Vous lui en avez parlé au moins pour avoir son autorisation.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle risque de mettre en danger son enfant si elle savait ce que nous ferions. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre l'enfant.

-Et cet enfant est-il important à vos yeux ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous ne pouvons pas vous le dire. Nous allons vous téléportez sur Terre vu que nous sommes en orbite.

Sur Terre 

Le colonel O'neill avait été téléporté dans la salle de briefing et commençait à avoir marre qu'on ne le prévienne pas de quand on allait le téléporter. De plus ils allaient garder Daniel et Sam. C'était inacceptable. Le général l'ayant vu, sortit son bureau et l'invita à s'asseoir.

-Comment allez vous Jack ?

-Ça pourrait aller mieux si les souvenirs de mon symbiote arrêtaient de me casser les pieds.

-Je vois. Et où est le major Carter ?

-Ils la gardent pour éviter de mettre en danger la Terre. Puis-je passer par l'infirmerie, mon général ?

-Permission accordée. Rompez.

-Merci, mon général.

Jack se rendit à l'infirmerie. Une infirmière, passant par là, demanda ce qu'il voulait. Il demanda un somnifère pour dormir. Elle refusa de lui passer un cachet sans qu'il ait vu le médecin. Elle demanda de s'asseoir sur un des lits et elle alla chercher ensuite le médecin de garde. Ce dernier demanda au colonel ce qui se passait. Jack lui répondit qu'il avait du mal à dormir suite à un parasitage goa'uld. Le médecin l'examina et ne trouva rien de significatif mais il lui fit une prescription de somnifères. Le traitement devait durer un mois et si rien ne changeait, Jack verrait le psychologue de la base.

Le colonel alla au mess pour se changer les idées puis il décida d'aller se reposer dans ses quartiers. Il avala un cachet de somnifère avec un verre d'eau puis s'enfila dans ses couvertures. Il s'endormit très rapidement.

Rêves de Jack 

On voyait un temple goa'uld. Une personne était assise sur un trône et un esclave était agenouillé devant lui.

-Monseigneur, pitié.

-Pas de pitié pour les impurs.

Le goa'uld se leva et envoya avec son gant un rayon orange sur l'esclave. Ce dernier cria de douleur et le goa'uld sourit méchamment.

Sur Terre 

Jack se réveilla brusquement. Il regarda son réveil, il était 7h du matin. Il se dit que ce n'était pas la peine de se rendormir si ce n'est pour faire un autre cauchemar. Il se leva, s'habilla et alla au mess. Les rares personnes qui étaient au mess le regardèrent les yeux écarquillés. D'habitude, le colonel arrivait toujours en retard aux briefings et là c'est un miracle qu'il se levait aussi tôt le matin. Il prit un café seulement. Après l'avoir bu en entier, il mit sa tête entre ses bras sur la table. Il était fatigué. Il ne s'était pas remis totalement. Le cuisinier vint le réveiller deux minutes plus tard pour lui conseiller d'aller redormir dans ses quartiers. Le garde qui était posté à l'entrée du mess vit qu'il avait des cernes.

Quelques heures plus tard, le même soldat vint réveiller le colonel qui se leva avec fureur. Les cachets n'avaient eu aucun effet, ce qui doubla sa colère et ordonna au soldat de sortir vivement et de le laisser tranquille. Le soldat en question est un deuxième classe (un soldat de base) prévint le général Hammond de la situation. Ce dernier se rendit en personne dans les quartiers de son second et vit l'état malheureux de celui-ci. Le colonel s'énerva contre son supérieur en ne se rendant pas compte qu'il avait frôlé l'insubordination. Il s'évanouit ensuite. Le général prévint aussitôt une équipe médicale.

A suivre

Des reviews pour avoir la suite ?


	2. Le prix de la suite

Auteur : Altana

Titre : Le prix de la suite

Résumé : Jack est atteint d'un mal résultant de son parasite. Sam voudrait confier son enfant à Oma tandis que les asgards ont d'autres projets pour lui.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi donc pas de sous

Situation : HS

Suite des « légendes oubliées »

Sur Terre 

Le colonel avait été emmené à l'infirmerie. Cela faisait 48h qu'il était inconscient et le médecin de garde ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Après tout c'est un débutant en la matière, un interne en quelque sorte. Le général voulait que ce médecin fasse un rapport sur la situation.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jack se réveilla. Il se sentait vidé. Pourquoi ? Il ne se souvenait pas de la dispute qu'il avait eu avec le chef du SGC. Une infirmière passant par là, décrocha le téléphone pour prévenir Hammond. Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes plus tard pour lui poser quelques questions. D'ailleurs il n'était pas satisfait du comportement de son second.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le colonel.

-A vous de nous le dire.

-Je ne comprends pas mon général.

-Vous ne vous rappelez pas ?

-Non. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est d'avoir un cachet pour dormir. Et après je me suis réveillée à sept heures du matin et en pétard car ce fichu cachet n'avait pas fonctionné.

-Ce qui s'est passé ensuite après votre réveil de sept heures du matin d'il y a 48h est désobligeant.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Vous avez frôlé l'insubordination.

-Bizarre que je ne rappelle pas de ça.

-J'ai envoyé un soldat vous réveiller après que vous soyez passé au mess pour prendre un café.

-Comment il était le café ?

-Peu importe comment était votre café le matin. Ce qui importe maintenant, c'est comment vous vous êtes évanoui.

-Le manque de sommeil, mon général, le manque de sommeil. Ça me met dans des états si je ne dors pas bien la nuit.

-Voyons ce que va en penser le médecin. Docteur, vous me ferez un rapport après lui avoir fait un check-up complet.

-Bien, mon général, répondit un médecin.

Sur une autre planète 

Les asgards avaient emmené le major Carter sur leur planète pour la sécurité de son enfant à venir mais aussi pour elle et la Terre. Elle avait un appartement fait sur mesure dès qu'elle était arrivée. Elle était malheureuse de n'avoir pas pu dire au revoir à son équipe. Et d'ailleurs, elle s'ennuyait à longueur de journée à observer le ciel bleu intense de cette planète. Que pouvait-elle faire pour s'occuper jusqu'à la fin de sa gestation longue de neuf mois. Les asgards ne lui avaient pas donné d'occupation pour le moment. Si on l'avait prévenu de la situation et si elle était rentrée sur Terre pour prendre quelques affaires, elle ne s'ennuierait pas comme un rat mort. Elle avait visité l'appartement. Il était immense, il avait au moins quatorze pièces et tout cela pour son confort personnel. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est continuer les recherches sur son réacteur à naquada. L'appartement est d'une architecture assez ressemblant à celui sur Terre sauf qu'il était très futuriste. Il y avait une cuisine sans les fours, le frigo et la gazinière qui constitue la cuisine traditionnelle terrienne. Dans cette cuisine, il avait juste un appareil qui faisait apparaître les aliments dont on voulait. Après dans les pièces suivantes, on trouvait une salle de bains. Elle était terrienne avec le confort de luxe c'est-à-dire avec une baignoire accompagnée de jets masseurs, un lavabo et un miroir holographique qui montrait ce que Sam ne pouvait pas voir quand elle voulait se confier. Les autres pièces étaient sans importance mais il y avait une bibliothèque qui contenait de précieuses informations codées dans la langue des asgards. Hélas, elle ne connaissait pas cette langue. Une chose est sûre pour elle c'est-à-dire qu'elle savait qu'on la protégeait de tout et de rien. Mais pourquoi à ce point là ? Elle se disait que c'était peut-être pour la sécurité de la Terre à cause du Harciésis.

Elle était sur le balcon de son appartement, en train d'observer le ciel de la planète. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Quelques heures plus tard, elle décida d'aller se coucher en pensant à l'avenir. Elle s'endormit dans un lit monoplace.

Sur Terre 

Le colonel O'neill était sorti de l'infirmerie il y a quelques heures. Ses examens n'avaient rien montré de significatifs à part une insomnie. Le médecin qui avait pratiqué le check-up, avait mis l'insomnie sur le compte du traumatisme qu'il avait vécu.

Jack continua le traitement qu'on lui avait prescrit. Il s'endormit assez difficilement. Il recommença le même rêve. Il se réveilla à quatre heures du matin et en sueur. Il n'en pouvait plus de faire le même rêve depuis quelques nuits. Il se leva pour se rincer la figure avec de l'eau froide. Il décida d'aller à l'infirmerie pour parler de ces maudits rêves.

Le médecin de garde consulta son dossier pour en apprendre plus sur ses antécédents médicaux. Il conclut à la fin de prescrire des séances d'hypnothérapie.

Sur une autre planète

Sam avait dormi paisiblement. Elle se réveilla enfin. Elle remarqua que son ventre avait légèrement enflé. Elle devint inquiète. Pour elle, c'était anormal que son ventre ait gonflé en si peu de temps. Elle se dit que sa grossesse avait été manipulée pour qu'elle soir rapide. Elle estima qu'elle était enceinte de

trois mois et quelques jours.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour manger. Elle avait cruellement faim. Après tout, elle ne manquait de rien sauf de l'occupation.

Sur Terre 

Après la première séance d'hypnothérapie, le colonel ne se sentit guère mieux. Il ne comprenait pas ses rêves. Il savait que c'était le reste de son parasite goa'uld et sa haine augmenta encore plus envers eux. Le général Hammond lui avait donné après cette séance un congé exceptionnel pour qu'il soit de nouveau opérationnel. Jack voulait casser du serpent pour se venger de ce qu'on lui avait fait subir. Il pensait après à Daniel car on ne lui avait pas encore enlevé le parasite.

Il décida d'aller au mess pour se changer les idées. Au menu, il y avait des crudités de tout genre, du steak haché accompagné de haricots verts assez juteux à vue d'œil et au dessert de la gelée de toutes les couleurs. Jack prit de la gelée bleue même s'il savait que Sam aimait ça. Il mangea tout seul et après tout le mess était vide à cette heure ci. Il était une heure de l'après-midi. Il se dépêcha de manger son repas car il avait une autre séance d'hypnothérapie à treize heures trente.

Pendant ce temps sur une autre planète

Samantha avait peu mangé le matin et il était presque déjà le soir sur la planète asgarde. Elle était restée assise la majorité de l'après-midi sur son canapé, occupée à regarder le ciel. Pourquoi regardait-elle le ciel ? Elle se le demandait et pourtant elle était attirée par cette couleur qui était plus jolie que la couleur du ciel de la Terre. Son ventre grossirait-il à nouveau ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Sam voulait en finir avec cette grossesse bien que le père soit l'homme qu'elle aime en secret depuis le début du programme Stargate. Elle confierait son enfant à Oma comme l'a fait la femme de Daniel. Ainsi il sera bien protégé mais les asgards avaient d'autres projets pour l'enfant à venir. Elle ne le savait pas encore et elle ne tarderait pas à le savoir.

Pendant ce temps, dans un autre endroit de la planète, Daniel était toujours dans le coma sans grand changement apparent. Il avait toujours son symbiote goa'uld. Si on l'enlevait alors qu'il était toujours grièvement blessé aurait des conséquences néfastes sur son état de santé. Il était maintenu en vie et on attendait une quelconque amélioration de son état pour pratiquer l'opération.

Quelques jours plus tard sur Terre 

Le général Hammond avait autorisé son second à sortir de la base. Ce dernier put profiter son congé exceptionnel pour aller dans le Minnesota pour pêcher. Il faisait beau et Jack se reposait sur une chaise longue sur le ponton. Il avait décidé aujourd'hui de ne pas pêcher. Teal'c était resté à la base alors que d'habitude il partait voir son fils sur une autre planète.

Le colonel buvait une bière comme à son habitude et écoutait le chant calme de la nature environnante. Personne ne viendrait le déranger car il n'avait pas emmené son téléphone portable et il voulait rester seul. Il devait réfléchir à certains évènements et se vider la tête surtout de sa colère. Mais un visiteur inconnu arriva par un rayon blanc familier. Jack sursauta au son du rayon. Le visiteur était venu lui annoncer des nouvelles du reste de son équipe. Daniel allait beaucoup mieux et ils étaient prêts à l'extraction du symbiote dès que l'archéologue sortirait du coma. Mais ce dernier serait immédiatement endormi à cause de la prise de contrôle du goa'uld. Déjà l'amélioration de l'état de santé était due en majorité au parasite. Samantha allait bientôt accoucher. Jack se demandait comment il était possible qu'elle soit déjà prête. Le visiteur lui raconta que c'était Atari qui était responsable de la grossesse si rapide. Bien qu'elle aurait du dormir pour que l'enfant ne naisse pas trop tôt mais c'était grâce à un procédé avancé que le fœtus n'était pas prématuré. Ensuite le visiteur partit dans l'habituel rayon de téléportation.

Quelques heures plus tard sur une autre planète 

Sam avait accouché. Son enfant avait été pris. Elle ne l'avait pas vu et ne savait même pas si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Elle cria pour le voir mais on la rassura. On lui avait dit que son enfant allait bien et qu'elle le reverrait prochainement. La jeune femme avait été téléportée au centre médical de la planète asgarde dans une section réservé aux soins des humains. Elle était dans une salle qui avait une architecture terrienne. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise. Elle voulait se lever mais une force inconnue l'en empêcha. Elle comprit pourquoi, c'était un système du lit qui était programmé pour que Sam reste coucher quoique qu'il arrive. Elle se sentit soudain prisonnière de son lit. Elle cria encore et un autre programme entra en jeu. Le major lutta contre le sommeil mais elle sombra quand même.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle voyait flou. Un visage familier l'observa.

-Comment vous sentez-vous, major Carter ?

-Comme si quelqu'un m'avait roulé dessus. Où est mon enfant ?

-Il n'est pas loin.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire pour l'instant.

-Vous m'avez amenée ici sans mon accord. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous avez emmené mon enfant et pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Vous le saurez en temps voulu.

-En temps voulu, vous me cachez des choses à propos de mon enfant. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est un Harciésis que je dois protéger.

-Nous pouvons bien le protéger ici contre les goa'ulds.

-Il a toutes les connaissances des goa'ulds. Je suis sa mère et il est de mon devoir de le protéger des goa'ulds. Ce n'est pas de votre protection dont il a besoin.

-Nous le savons bien et vous saurez tout en temps voulu sur nos projets.

-Vos projets de quoi ?

-Maintenant reposez-vous.

-Facile à dire si vous m'endormez de force.

-Nous devions le faire car vous avez crié.

Le visiteur quitta la pièce. Sam fondit en larmes, elle était malheureuse. Elle se demandait pourquoi les asgards la maintenait à l'écart de son enfant. Elle décida à nouveau de lever mais elle ne put pas. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Rien malheureusement. Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre le ciel rouge du soir. Elle n'avait pas sommeil mais elle avait faim. Soudain, une table et une chaise apparurent comme par magie ensuite ce fut le tour de la nourriture. Carter put enfin se lever mais ce n'était que pour le dîner. Elle pensa à la Terre en mangeant. La nourriture n'était pas fameuse mais Sam se força quand même de manger. Elle pensa aussi au temps qu'elle resterait ici. Sans doute quelques jours et elle serait transférée à l'appartement qu'il lui était réservé.

Quelques jours plus tard sur la Terre 

Le général Hammond avait rappelé le colonel O'neill de son congé exceptionnel. Car ce dernier devait sur rendre sur la planète des asgards. Le chef du SGC n'avait pas reçu d'explications supplémentaires sur le motif du départ de son second. A l'instant même où Jack rentra au SGC, il fut téléporté sans qu'il soit prévenu de quand il partirait.

Quelques minutes plus tard sur la vaisseau asgard 

Jack attendait impatiemment son arrivée sur la planète pour revoir Sam. Il l'aimait mais il n'avait pas osé dire ses sentiments de peur qu'elle le rejette. L'aimait-elle aussi en retour ? Il savait seulement qu'elle souriait à ses blagues mais depuis qu'il avait été parasité par un serpent, il n'était plus le même. Il ne faisait presque plus de blagues et ces séances d'hypnothérapie n'arrangeaient pas son état. Il pensa à cette soi-disante thérapie et aux souvenirs qui refaisaient surface fréquemment. Il eut ensuite comme une absence. Ensuite, il s'écroula sur le sol froid du vaisseau.

Quelques heures plus tard sur la planète asgarde 

Jack s'éveilla enfin. Il avait mal au crâne comme s'il avait eu une cuite la veille. La douleur était trop immense pour qu'il puisse se lever de la couchette. Il était seul dans une pièce blanche sans fenêtres. Il entendit du bruit et remarqua que c'était la couchette qui avait émis ce son. Il se demanda ensuite si ce n'était pas un appareil de surveillance. Et il retomba dans l'inconscience

Dans une salle à côté, deux asgards discutaient de l'état de Jack. Ils étaient perplexes car le colonel semblait combattre un ennemi invisible ce qui expliquait pourquoi il s'était écroulé par terre sur le vaisseau. Ils se mirent d'accord sur la libération de O'neill par un traitement particulier. Il s'agissait de lui effacer certains de ses souvenirs concernant le goa'uld qui avait été extrait. Ils se demandaient aussi pourquoi Sam n'avait pas été touchée par ce phénomène. Quand elle se sera remise, ils iraient l'examiner plus en profondeur.

Sam était toujours dans la salle où elle était depuis quelque temps. Elle n'avait pas encore vu son enfant. Soudain, un visiteur entra dans la pièce et la délivra de son lit. Il lui annonça que son supérieur était atteint d'un mal qui le rendait inquiet. Il lui demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas touchée par ce phénomène. Elle lui répondit que c'était sans doute grâce aux protéines de Jolinar, son ancien symbiote. L'asgard lui raconta le traitement qu'allait subir son coéquipier. Elle était assez horrifiée car Jack allait perdre une partie de son existence. Le visiteur la rassura car c'était pour son bien. Ensuite Carter lui dit qu'elle voulait voir son enfant. Le visiteur lui déclara qu'elle le verrait dans quelques heures.

-Je vous demande de me suivre, major Carter.

-Pourquoi ?

-Maintenant que vous allez mieux, nous devons vous examiner pour savoir si vous pourrez sortir du centre et rentrer dans vos quartiers réservés.

-Je vous suis.

Sam suivit l'asgard à travers un dédale de couloirs. Elle rentra dans une pièce blanche et éblouissante. Son visiteur lui demanda se positionner sur un cercle qui venait d'apparaître. Elle obéit. Soudain, une table apparut et l'asgard lui demanda de s'allonger dessus. Quelques minutes plus tard, des boules vertes apparurent et scannèrent Carter. Ensuite, elle put se lever et se dirigea vers l'asgard. Ce dernier lui donna les résultats des examens. Ils étaient négatifs. Enfin, elle pouvait rentrer dans ses quartiers. Elle fut téléportée au moment où elle pensait à cette phrase.

Elle s'allongea sur son canapé, en pensant au colonel et aux sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle maudissait le règlement à cause de la loi de non-fraternisation. Si cette loi n'existait pas, elle serait déjà mariée avec Jack et aurait eu des enfants avec lui. Dès qu'elle sera rentrée sur Terre avec son supérieur, elle démissionnera et avouera ses sentiments pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Cette histoire de goa'ulds allaient peut-être les rapprocher encore plus que l'épisode des Zatarcs. Elle savait qu'il tenait à elle mais pas au point de vouloir l'aimer et de se marier avec elle. Pourtant, son supérieur et elle avaient sauvé beaucoup de fois la Terre et on ne les avait pas remercié comme il le fallait c'est-à-dire avoir une dérogation. Ce ne serait pas mal mais si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Que cette dérogation n'existait pas alors elle démissionnera et restera en temps que consultante sur le projet Porte des Etoiles. Elle sera peut-être comblée quand Jack lui annoncera ses véritables sentiments pour elle. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble quand ils étaient sous l'emprise d'Atari et d'un autre goa'uld dont elle ne se souvenait pas le nom de ce maudit serpent. Elle voulait à tout prix se venger des goa'ulds c'est-à-dire qu'elle irait les combattre jusqu'au dernier d'entre eux. Elle pensa ensuite au fruit de ce parasitage. L'enfant Harciésis que les asgards voulaient garder pour sa sécurité mais Sam ne voudrait pas le leur confier. Elle voulait que Oma Dessala vienne le chercher comme ça les goa'ulds ne pourront pas le toucher. Elle pensa ensuite à Shifu, l'enfant sage de l'hôte d'Apophis et Sharé Jackson. Elle voudrait que cet enfant soit comme un frère pour son enfant car il pouvait comprendre la situation de son enfant. Elle ne voudrait pas que son enfant souffre des connaissances des goa'ulds.

Jack se réveilla à nouveau. Thor était à ses côtés. Le colonel lui demanda pourquoi il était là. L'asgard lui répondit qu'il allait participer à un effacement de ses souvenirs en temps qu'hôte goa'uld. Il lui raconta aussi que l'enfant de Sam allait servir à la survie des asgards.

-Pourquoi ?

-Cet enfant possède toute la connaissance des goa'ulds ainsi que des gènes goa'ulds et anciens. Il est beaucoup plus évolué que le reste des Terriens. Il est très proche de la physionomie des Anciens. Nous pensons pouvoir se servir de ses gènes pour notre survie génétique.

-Je ne pense pas que Sam sera d'accord.

-Le major Carter n'est pas au courant de notre projet mais nous en lui avons parlé de la participation de son enfant.

-Où elle est ?

-Dans ses quartiers.

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai mal au crâne ?

-Nous pensons que c'est dû à votre ancien symbiote.

-Est-ce que Sam a vu son enfant ?

-Non pas encore.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est encore trop tôt.

-Le traitement que je vais subir, comment ça va se passer ?

-Nous ne pouvons pas vous le dire, malheureusement.

Thor partit de la salle. Jack n'en pouvait plus de rester coucher à ne rien faire. En plus il commençait à avoir faim. Le traitement n'allait pas tarder à commencer selon lui. Il s'endormit profondément histoire de se reposer un peu. C'est à ce moment que deux asgards profitèrent de son sommeil pour l'emmener. On l'amena dans une pièce semblable aux examens de contrôle pratiqués sur Sam. Un engin sortit du plafond et épousa la forme de la tête de Jack. Un rayon blanc frappa alors la tête et explora les souvenirs du colonel. Sur un écran, un asgard sélectionna les souvenirs à effacer. Le traitement terminé, Jack fut ramené dans sa chambre. Il s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard avec la tête vide. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait roulé dessus. Sam était à ses côtés, elle était assise sur une simple chaise terrienne. Elle sourit quand elle vit la tête que faisait Jack car il avait l'impression d'halluciner. Il remarqua ensuite que les asgards n'étaient pas présents dans sa chambre. Il savait que Sam n'était pas au courant des projets des asgards pour son enfant.

-Sam.

-Mon colonel.

-S'il vous plaît Sam, évitons les « mon colonel » et la hiérarchie militaire pour une fois.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire et cela concerne votre enfant.

-C'est aussi le votre, Jack alors que se passe-t-il au sujet de mon enfant ?

-Les asgards ont des projets pour lui.

-Je le sais mais je ne sais pas pour quelles raisons.

-Ils veulent l'utiliser pour leur survie.

-Leur survie ?

-Oui. Selon Thor, il est proche des anciens.

-Je voulais le confier à Oma du fait que c'est un Harciésis. Je ne veux pas que les Asgards soient en danger à cause de lui. Est-ce que vous l'avez vu ?

-Non et vous ?

-Non et je suis très inquiète à l'idée de ne pas encore l'avoir vu.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Sam. Vous le verrez, je vous le promets.

Elle se blottit contre Jack et ce dernier l'enlaça de ses bras pour la réconforter. L'enfant lui manquait terriblement et les asgards ne pouvait pas comprendre les émotions d'une mère. Elle hésita à parler de ses sentiments à Jack. Elle avait peur qu'il ne l'aime pas. Elle allait parler quand soudain asgard entra dans la pièce.

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger, major Carter mais vous devez me suivre.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est au sujet de votre enfant.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Est-ce que vous voulez le voir ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Alors suivez-moi.

Carter suivit le petit homme gris et traversa encore un dédale de couloirs presque interminable. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une paroi vitrée. L'enfant était allongée sur une couchette d'adulte. C'était sa fille qu'elle vit. Sam se mit à pleurer. L'asgard ne comprit pas ce qui se passa.

-Qu'avez-vous ?

-C'est le coup de mes émotions, ce n'est rien.

-Je vois.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle va bien. Nous la maintenons endormie car elle vous réclame sans cesse.

-C'est normal, un enfant ne doit jamais être séparée de sa mère à la naissance. Il faut qu'un lien affectif se crée entre l'enfant et sa mère.

-Nous ne connaissons pas de tels liens.

Sam resta abasourdi par la phrase du petit être gris. Elle pensa aussitôt qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de mère ou alors cela faisait si longtemps que le lien enfant/mère avait disparu chez les asgards.

-Vous ne connaissez pas les liens affectifs entre une mère et son enfant ?

-Non. Nous préférons éviter d'aborder ce sujet.

-Je comprends. Je suis désolé alors.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, major Carter mais nous désolé de vous avoir éloigné de votre enfant pour des raisons qui vous sembleraient obscures.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Vous savez que notre race est en train de mourir. Nous avons besoin de nouveaux corps pour survivre et malheureusement à chaque clonage de notre corps, nous nous affaiblissons de plus en plus.

-Je comprends. Je suis vraiment navré.

-Votre enfant est la clé de notre survie génétique.

-Je le sais.

-Et comment ?

-Je l'ai su par le biais du colonel O'neill après son traitement. Quand est-ce que je pourrais récupérer mon enfant ?

-Dès que nous pourrons avoir ses gènes.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est très difficile à dire. Nos scientifiques font ce qu'ils peuvent pour pouvoir régénérer notre race et dès que nous pouvons nous reproduire normalement.

-Je vois. C'est dans très longtemps la fin de cette histoire.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous. Vous voyez, votre enfant n'a pas encore de nom.

-Je le sais bien. Je n'ai pas pu le nommer car je ne l'ai pas vu quand je l'ai mis au monde. Comme c'est une fille, je vais l'appeler Aléa.

-C'est très joli comme nom.

-Merci. Je ne sais pas si mes supérieurs sont au courant de l'existence de l'enfant.

-Je doute bien surtout avec le règlement du SGC avec une certaine règle.

-J'ai des sentiments très particuliers envers mon supérieur et comme vous le savez, nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble.

-Je comprends ce qui vous met mal à l'aise. Nous ferons tout pour vous aider, major Carter.

-Merci. Y-a-t-il une évolution de l'état de Daniel.

-Je suis désolé. Il n'y en aucune pour l'instant.

-Pouvez-vous extraire son symbiote et le faire sortir du coma ?

-C'est possible mais ce sera difficile à faire alors qu'il est gravement blessé.

-Il faudrait tenter quelque chose pour le guérir.

-Nous le savons bien mais cela dépend que de lui. Il faut qu'il ait la volonté de vivre et nous ne pouvons pas l'aider pour l'instant.

-Je pense qu'il y a une autre issue pour qu'il s'en sorte.

-Mais laquelle ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je suis désolé.

-Je vois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam fut téléportée dans ses quartiers en compagnie qui allait mieux. Thor se téléporta aussi dans les quartiers de Sam.

-Navré de vous déranger.

Jack fut surpris par Thor.

-Que se passe-t-il, Thor ?

-Il s'agit de Daniel Jackson. Il vient de se réveiller.

-Lui ou le serpent ?

-Les deux.

Thor était amusé par l'allusion des goa'ulds aux serpents. Ensemble, ils se rendirent au centre médical par le biais de la téléportation. Daniel était bel et bien réveillé mais il ne pouvait pas se lever ou bouger. Sam comprit pourquoi car on avait usé du même système pour éviter qu'elle se lève. Thor confia à la jeune femme et à Jack qu'il serait prêt pour l'extraction du symbiote. Vu que Daniel venait de sortir du coma.

Sam posa quelques questions et ne s'étonna pas des réponses qu'elle avait reçu car c'était le serpent qui lui avait répondu. Elle savait à quoi elle s'attendrait en voyant son hôte. Le symbiote avait eu le temps de régénérer Daniel. Ce dernier était prêt pour l'opération. Thor se téléporta avec Daniel laissant ses deux amis attendre dans la chambre de l'archéologue.

Ils patientèrent quelques dizaines de minutes et levèrent la tête. Daniel venait d'entrer dans sa chambre avec un sourire aux lèvres. Sam sauta dans ses bras ainsi que Jack. Ils étaient ravis de le revoir en si bonne santé.

-Je suis contente de vous revoir en bonne santé, Daniel.

-Moi de même, déclara Jack.

-Où est Teal'c ?

-Il est sur Terre sûrement en train de s'inquiéter pour nous.

-Alors qu'avez-vous fait pendant mon coma ?

Jack et Sam lui racontèrent tout en détail. Daniel fut surpris que ses deux amis avaient eu un enfant ensemble alors qu'ils était sous l'emprise des goa'ulds. Ce qui le fascinait le plus, c'est le projet des asgards pour leur survie. L'enfant étant une aubaine pour eux, ils ne disparaîtraient plus et seraient à nouveau une vraie race et qui plus est non mourante. Il se réjouissait pour eux. Par contre, l'archéologue était très observateur sur le regard qu'échangeaient le colonel et son second. Il savait qu'ils s'aimaient sans savoir ce que ressentait l'un pour l'autre. Il pensait à leur dire la situation qui pouvait être gênante pour ses amis. C'est alors que Sam eut une idée car elle avait vu le regard de Daniel, elle savait ce qu'elle devait dire à son supérieur. Alors elle demanda à Daniel de la laisser en compagnie de Jack. L'archéologue sortit de la pièce.

-Jack, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Depuis quand, vous vous amusez à me tutoyer ?

-Depuis maintenant.

Elle embrassa Jack et ce dernier l'enlaça puis fit la même chose que son second. Ils s'arrêtèrent.

-Voilà, maintenant tu sais les sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Je ne veux pas te quitter, Jack. Tu m'as tellement manqué que je n'ai pas pu attendre notre retour sur Terre et pour l'annoncer au général.

-Je t'aime aussi, Samantha Carter. Nous nous cacherons alors.

-Je ne peux plus me cacher. J'ai attendu 9 ans pour qu'on puisse s'aimer. Je vais démissionner et rester au SGC en temps que consultante. Nous pourrons vraiment nous aimer à ce moment là.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau tandis que Daniel et Thor rentrèrent dans la chambre. Ce dernier était étonné par le couple. Daniel esquissa un sourire. Thor était venu pour annoncer à Sam qu'elle pouvait enfin prendre son enfant. Ils pouvaient enfin repartir sur Terre. Sam pensa à la réussite du projet des asgards.

Sur Terre, quelques heures plus tard 

Daniel avait raconté ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé sur la planète des asgards au général. Ce dernier était ravi que Sam ait déclaré sa flamme à son supérieur et voulaient les voir dans son bureau. Alors il prit le micro pour annoncer son message : « Le colonel O'neill et le major Carter sont attendus dans le bureau du général Hammond. Je répète le colonel O'neill et le major Carter sont attendus dans le bureau du général Hammond. » Les deux personnes concernées se dépêchèrent de rendre dans le bureau de leur supérieur hiérarchique. Ils avaient peur que Hammond soit au courant de leur relation et de la découverte de la parenté de l'enfant. Mais il fut tout autre car au lieu d'être mécontent il fut très content.

Quelques mois plus tard toujours sur la même planète 

Jack et Sam avaient célébré leur mariage sous la bénédiction de Jacob Carter. Aléa était présente à la cérémonie et n'arrêta pas de gigoter et de brailler quand le prêtre annonça la fameuse phrase que personne ne voulait entendre. Sam faillit rigoler ainsi que son mari. Enfin, ils s'embrassèrent.

A suivre

Des feed-back, pour savoir ce que vous en pensez.


	3. Le destin d'une jeune femme

Auteur : Altana

Titre : Le destin d'une jeune femme

Résumé : 20 ans après la naissance d'Aléa. La jeune femme apprend qu'elle est mourante du fait de l'apparition brutale de pouvoirs psychiques. Les asgards reconnaissant qu'elle les ait sauvé s'efforcent de la sauver de son destin fatal. Vont-ils réussir ? A vous de lire pour connaître la suite.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi donc pas de sous

Situation : HS

La suite des « Légendes oubliées » et « Le prix de la suite »

Bonne lecture.

Sur Terre 

Aléa rêvait devant sa fenêtre. Elle voulait revoir ses parents disparus depuis longtemps. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis leur mort, il y a au moins 10 ans de cela. Ils avaient eu une mission ce jour-là. Ils devaient secourir la planète d'un envahisseur plus terrible que les goa'ulds. Ces derniers ont disparu grâce à l'équipe SG1 éliminant aussi les réplicateurs. Par la mémoire génétique des goa'ulds, elle savait qui ils étaient et elle était ravie qu'ils disparaissent. Elle était libérée d'un fardeau grâce à Oma qui l'avait aidée à enfouir ses souvenirs dans un endroit inaccessible de sa mémoire.

Quand elle avait eu 10 ans, quelqu'un l'avait recueilli et avait juré à ses parents d'en prendre soin. La jeune fille avait vécu 8 ans chez les Asgards avant de pouvoir retourner sur Terre à sa majorité. On l'avait installé dans les anciens quartiers de sa mère. Les premières années étaient difficiles pour Aléa car ses parents lui manquaient. De plus le contact avec d'autres humains lui manquait, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle essayait de rassembler les meilleurs souvenirs qu'elle avait de ses parents.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas revu ceux qui l'avaient élevé pendant 8 ans. Elle rêvait d'aventures et de voyages interplanétaires à travers la porte des étoiles. Sur sa planète d'origine, elle ne se sentait pas chez elle. Quelque chose lui manquait encore mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

Elle habitait la maison de son père à Colorado Springs. Et elle l'avait gardé tel qu'il était à l'origine. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Elle se dépêcha pour ouvrir à ce mystérieux visiteur. C'était un homme de l'Us Air force.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Je suis là pour vous proposer un travail, mademoiselle.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous êtes la fille du colonel O'neill et du major Carter.

-J'étais leur fille. Je vous rappelle que mes parents sont morts il y a 10 ans et personne de la Terre ne s'est occupé de moi. Alors s'il vous plaît, fichez moi la paix.

-Si vous changez d'avis, vous savez où m'appeler.

-Je ne change jamais d'avis et je ne fie pas à votre armée, major, surtout quand elle a laissé tomber deux brillants officiers au moment où ils avaient besoin d'aide. Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai vécu pendant 8 ans. Alors maintenant, je ne le répéterais pas. Fichez moi le camp ou j'appelle l'armée pour harcèlement.

Le major s'en alla, bien déçu. Aléa ne voulait pas avoir affaire à l'Us Air force surtout pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle repensa ensuite à ses parents et commença à pleurer. Une blessure non cicatrisée s'était réouverte. Elle ne savait pas si elle faisait une dépression mais d'un autre côté, elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait en finir avec cette histoire.

Elle voulait partir de cette planète si étrangère pour elle. Elle n'avait pas sa place. Elle pensa aussitôt à remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie c'est-à-dire gagner sa vie comme elle le pouvait. On lui avait appris pas mal de choses mais sur Terre elle n'avait aucun diplôme et trouver un travail était difficile si on n'avait aucun diplôme de valable. Tout à coup, un cadre d'une photo se mit à bouger.

-Qui est là ?

-…

-Répondez !

-…

Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce et la jeune femme s'inquiéta. Le cadre se remit à bouger et l'Harciésis comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Mais elle n'était pas du tout sûre que c'était elle qui faisait ça. Elle s'évanouit et se réveilla, elle se leva et remarqua qu'elle avait mal à la tête. Elle se massa à l'endroit où elle avait mal et sentit un liquide poisseux entre ses doigts. Elle mit ses doigts devant ses yeux et comprit qu'elle saignait de la tête. Elle s'était cognée contre la table de la salle à manger en tombant. Puis la douleur l'envahit subitement et elle retomba dans les pommes.

Elle se réveilla dans un endroit blanc. Tout était flou pour elle même le son qui l'entourait sauf une odeur particulière, celle d'un hôpital. Elle toucha sa tête et remarqua qu'elle avait un bandage autour de celle-ci. Elle regarda sa main gauche et comprit qu'on lui avait posé une voie centrale. Elle se dit que la perfusion était inutile sauf le bandage. On avait du lui faire 6 points de suture. Une infirmière rentra sans prévenir.

-Comment allez vous de si bon matin ?

-Bien, merci. Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

-Vous êtes là depuis hier soir.

-D'accord et qui m'a amené ici ?

-Un major de l'Us air force.

-Pas lui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce sont des choses qui vous ne regardent pas. Ce sont mes affaires !

L'infirmière termina d'écrire sur son bloc notes et sortit de la chambre. Aléa avait oublié de lui demander où elle était mais elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle se trouvait dans un hôpital militaire. Celui où travaillait le docteur Fraser.

La jeune femme ne voulait pas rester là car elle avait horreur de tout ce qui était en rapport avec des hôpitaux. Elle savait qu'elle devait cet héritage de son père. Elle se leva, elle enleva la voie centrale de sa main mais horreur elle commença à saigner. Elle prit une petite serviette dans la salle de bains de la chambre et se l'enroula autour de la main. Elle vérifia si il n'y avait pas des vêtements dans le placard intégré et elle avait de la chance car c'était les siens. Elle s'habilla et vérifia qu'il n'y ait personne dans le couloir. Elle avait encore plus de chances car à proximité de sa chambre il y avait une issue de secours. Elle se dépêcha de l'emprunter car elle entendit des bruits de pas. Sortie de l'hôpital, elle se sentait libre mais les ennuis n'étaient pas terminés car quelqu'un s'était aperçu de sa fuite. Elle eut cette intuition et elle devait emprunter un véhicule pour aller le plus loin possible de Colorado Springs à cause de ce major. Bien qu'elle n'était pas en état de s'enfuir, elle se donna le courage pour réussir à bien cette fuite. Elle s'approcha de la route et comble de chance, un taxi s'arrêta. Le conducteur lui demanda où elle voulait aller. Elle lui répondit qu'elle voulait aller dans le Minnesota.

-Vous n'allez pas bien, mademoiselle?

-Si je vais bien, emmenez moi dans le Minnesota, s'il vous plaît et ne posez plus de questions.

Aléa sentit qu'elle allait encore s'évanouir mais elle devait rester éveiller. Elle regarda la serviette, elle était couverte de sang. Elle s'efforça de le cacher au chauffeur. Elle détestait que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour elle. Elle s'évanouit mais le conducteur ne s'en était pas aperçu. Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla avec l'impression qu'on lui avait roulé dessus. Elle était enfin arrivée au Minnesota. Elle demanda à l'homme de la déposer ici et lui donna 200$ pour sa longue course. Elle était près d'une forêt surtout près d'un ravin mais malheureusement pour elle car elle tomba dans le ravin.

A son réveil, elle se trouvait allongée dans de la mousse et légèrement salie à cause de la terre. Elle se releva avec du mal. Sa blessure à la main gauche s'était arrêtée de saigner mais elle avait perdu trop de sang à son goût. Elle mit la serviette dans sa poche et se leva pour partir à la recherche du chalet de son père. La tête lui commença à lui faire mal et cette douleur la fit tomber dans les vapes.

Il était tard quand la jeune femme se réveilla et avec un mal de chien. Elle allait croire que sa tête allait explosée. Dans la nuit, une lueur traversa le ciel étoilé. Aléa se demanda ce que c'était. Un vaisseau ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Elle n'avait pas la force de rester consciente et de réfléchir sur cet OVNI.

Sur un petit vaisseau asgard 

La lueur était bien un vaisseau. On était venu chercher Aléa pour des raisons assez obscures. Cette dernière avait été allongée sur une couchette. Son état de santé n'était pas bon en raison de sa blessure à la tête (même si elle a été désinfectée et suturée) et sa perte de sang jugée assez importante. Elle était assez proche d'un petit coma. Le pilote de la navette l'avait mis sous surveillance de l'ordinateur de bord tandis qu'il s'occupait du contrôle manuel du petit vaisseau.

Ensuite il entra en hyperespace en direction d'Orilla. La jeune femme se réveilla pendant le voyage et reconnut l'architecture des nouvelles navettes qui avaient été conçu quand elle avait eu 10 ans. Elle adorait voyager à bord de ces petits vaisseaux. L'avantage de ces navettes, c'était la rapidité en hyperespace. L'ordinateur de bord émit un petit son et le pilote sut qu'elle était réveillée. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui conseilla de dormir, il ajouta aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas apaiser la douleur de sa tête tant qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivés sur Orilla.

Elle commença à voir flou et pourtant elle n'avait pas l'impression de recommencer à tomber dans les vapes. L'ordinateur de bord émit un son aigu. Le pilote commença à vraiment s'inquiéter mais il rassura Aléa. Puis d'un coup, elle eut du mal à respirer. L'asgard posa sa main sur le visage de la jeune femme et elle s'endormit contre son gré. Puis le pilote regarda l'ordinateur de la navette et passa un masque à oxygène sur le visage d'Aléa. Il valait mieux qu'elle soit inconsciente.

La navette sortit de l'hyperespace. On pouvait voir une station spatiale en orbite autour de la planète. Le petit vaisseau entra par un des hangars. L'asgard éteignit tous les systèmes et connecta le système de surveillance de la couchette. Il se téléporta avec la couchette dans la section médicale de la station.

Dans la station spatiale en orbite autour d'Orilla 

Aléa fut installée dans une petite salle blanche. Elle reposait encore sur la couchette de la navette et avait le masque à oxygène. Elle n'avait plus de blessures à la tête ni à la main grâce à une régénération très rapide. Pourtant, cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était dans la section médicale et elle ne s'était pas réveillée.

Elle se réveilla et vit qu'un objet volait dans la pièce.

-Oh non, ça ne va pas recommencer, cria Aléa.

Un asgard, ayant entendu son cri, rentra dans sa chambre.

-Enfin, vous êtes réveillée. Je vous ai entendu crier. Pourquoi ?

-C'est simple, cet objet a volé devant moi.

Elle pointa de son doigt l'objet accusé.

-Nous verrons cela dans quelques heures sur la planète.

-La planète ?

-Nous ne sommes pas sur Orilla mais sur son orbite.

-Vous voulez dire que nous sommes dans une station spatiale.

-C'est exact.

-Je vois que vous vous êtes amusés depuis que je suis repartie sur Terre.

L'asgard la regarda comme si il n'avait pas compris le mot « amusés » et pourtant il n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Par contre, il se demanda pourquoi elle avait eu une blessure à la tête et à la main.

-Pourquoi avez-vous eu une blessure à la tête et à la main ?

-Je me suis cognée en m'évanouissant et la blessure à la main n'est autre qu'un arrachage d'une voie centrale. Je ne voulais pas rester dans un satané hôpital terrien. Je n'aime pas y rester très longtemps.

L'asgard quitta la pièce. Aléa avait hâte de sortir d'ici. L'objet se remit à voler dans la pièce. Elle se concentra sur le vol de celui-ci. Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle possédait le don de télékinésie mais ne savait pas pour quelle raison. Elle sentit qu'elle fallait qu'elle cache ce pouvoir aux yeux des autres.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle fut téléportée sur la planète mais pas dans l'endroit où elle souhaitait aller. Elle était à l'endroit où elle était née. On l'avait allongé sur une couchette et un rayon bleu toucha le milieu de son front. C'était douloureux mais on lui dit que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Elle s'évanouit sous le poids de la douleur. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans les anciens quartiers de sa mère. Elle ne les reconnaissait pas du tout du fait qu'ils avaient été transformés pendant son séjour sur Terre. Pourquoi ce rayon bleu avait traversé son front ? On ne lui avait pas dit mais elle pensa aux paroles qu'elle avait dites à l'asgard pendant son bref séjour dans la station spatiale. C'était peut-être en rapport avec son don de télékinésie. Elle se concentra sur un quelconque objet comme un cadre de photo. Elle ne réussit pas à le faire voler. Ce rayon lui avait inhibé son pouvoir.

Tout à coup, elle saigna du nez. Elle alla dans la salle de bains et se rinça le nez. On lui avait ôté son pouvoir de télékinésie. Et dans quel but ? Elle ne saurait pas répondre à cette question. Elle leur faisait confiance. Sa tête commença à lui faire mal, elle se tint la tête et tomba par terre. Elle était encore consciente. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Tous les objets de la salle de bains se mirent à tourner autour d'elle. Elle cria car la douleur était immense et elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle essayait en vain de respirer profondément pour calmer cette soudaine crise de migraines. Elle ne réussit pas. Sa vision devint floue et tomba dans les brumes de l'inconscience.

Elle se réveilla seulement quelques jours plus tard. Elle ne pouvait pas voir, elle était comme aveugle. Elle entendit des sons qui ne lui étaient pas familiers. Elle ne savait pas où elle était. Ce qui se passa réellement : elle était en train de subir de nouveau l'impact de ce rayon bleu. Elle eut plus mal que la première fois et une sorte de tempête se déclara dans ma pièce. C'est un coup de vent qui avait été provoqué par la jeune femme. Un asgard réussit à traverser la sorte de tempête et posa une de ses mains sur le front d'Aléa. Tout rentra dans l'ordre ensuite, la jeune femme tomba dans le sommeil.

A son réveil, deux asgards se tenaient près d'elle. Ils étaient en train de lui expliquer ce qu'il lui arriva mais elle n'arrivait pas à les entendre. Elle était brouillée avec la réalité. Elle pouvait à nouveau voir et des images semblaient se projeter devant elle. Elle voyait ses parents avant qu'ils ne disparaissent et la disparition d'Atlantis en même temps. Ces images terribles lui infligèrent une douleur encore plus immense que les crises de migraines et le rayon bleu réunis.

-J'ai envie que cela s'arrête.

Les images s'arrêtèrent et elle entendit les deux asgards lui parler.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je n'en sais rien mais j'ai envie que la douleur s'arrête. C'est insupportable.

-Votre destinée vient juste de commencer.

-Laquelle ?

-Vous êtes en train de muter et nous pensons que cela peut être fatal pour vous si vous n'arrivez pas à contrôler votre don.

-C'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait subir ce satané rayon bleu.

-C'est exact mais nous n'avions pas le choix. C'était le rayon ou vous tombiez dans le coma avant de mourir.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je mute ?

- Nous ne le savons pas mais nous nous penchons dessus pour en savoir plus.

-Est-ce que j'ai d'autres pouvoirs à affronter ?

-Peut-être et dans ce cas, nous ne pourrions plus rien faire pour vous.

-Génial. C'est comme si un cancer me rongeait.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait un cancer. C'est une mutation qui engendre des pouvoirs psychiques que nous n'avions pas vu chez la race humaine. Mais ils existent chez certains Anciens.

-Je suis une de leurs descendantes par l'intermédiaire de mon père. Vous me l'avez dit quand vous m'avez recueilli à mes 10 ans.

-Nous ferons tout pour que cette télékinésie soit limitée. La race humaine n'est pas prête pour ce genre de pouvoir psychique.

-Tout comme elle n'est pas prête à être la cinquième race.

-Certes mais vous représentez un bond évolutif dans l'évolution de la race humaine.

-Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas un moyen de me faire évoluer pour que les pouvoirs à venir ne me tuent pas ?

-Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas le faire sans l'accord du Haut Conseil Asgard.

-Alors, je dois pratiquer l'ascension.

-C'est une bonne idée mais je ne crois pas qu'ils soient d'accord.

-Cela m'est égal après tout. Ils préfèrent voir leur descendante mourir alors qu'elle mute. Ce n'est pas mon destin de mourir. Je n'ai pas envie de finir comme ça. Il me reste combien de temps avant l'apparition des autres pouvoirs psychiques ?

-Il est très difficile d'estimer ce temps.

-En tout, j'aimerais profiter du temps qu'il me reste à vivre même s'il m'en reste pas beaucoup.

-Que voudriez-vous faire ?

-Par exemple, aller sur Atlantis.

-La cité a été détruite en même temps que vos parents ont disparu.

-Oh non.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je crois que j'ai un deuxième pouvoir qui vient d'émerger. Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps alors.

-Je suis désolé mais vous ne pourrez pas profiter du temps qu'il vous reste. Nous profiterons plutôt de ce temps pour essayer de vous sauver. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous perdre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car nous vous devons une dette.

-Laquelle ?

-Vous nous avez sauvé il y a 20 ans terrestres avec votre code génétique.

-Mes parents ne me l'avaient pas dit.

-Vous étiez trop jeune encore pour comprendre.

-J'aurais pu essayer de comprendre. J'étais assez intelligente, rappelez vous mon adolescence.

-Vous aviez une adolescence assez difficile à cause de la mort de vos parents.

-Je le sais et je ne m'en suis pas encore remise 10 ans après. Ils n'ont pas osé bouger un de leurs doigts pour sauver leurs vies et après ils me proposent un travail pour leur compte.

Elle se mit à pleurer tellement que la tension était trop forte. Elle se savait mourante et elle ne voulait pas rejoindre encore ses parents. Ce n'était pas son heure. Elle s'estimait trop jeune pour partir. Tout à coup, elle n'arriva plus à respirer avant de tomber dans les vapes. Elle eut le temps de voir les deux asgards se pressaient autour d'elle pour ne pas qu'elle parte dans les pommes une nouvelle fois. Elle fit un arrêt cardiaque. D'autres asgards étaient venus pour assister ceux déjà présents. Quelques secondes plus tard, son cœur était reparti et elle avait encore un masque à oxygène. Elle était tombée dans le coma. Son état s'était aggravé. Elle n'avait pas de cancer. Elle était presque dans le même état que son père lorsqu'il avait mis sa tête dans une bibliothèque des Anciens sauf que là c'était une mutation qui la bousillait.

Les asgards s'efforceraient de la sauver à tout prix. Le Haut Conseil fut mis au courant de l'état d'Aléa devenu critique. Il était en train de réfléchir sur les possibles moyens de la sauver. Un des asgards lui fit part de la proposition de la jeune femme. Il refusa car cela pouvait entraîner une aggravation de la mutation en cours. Il se décida enfin, il admit deux propositions qui lui semblaient acceptables. Soit la mutation était stabilisée, soit elle était supprimée en rétablissant le code génétique d'origine à l'aide d'une thérapie génique. La jeune femme avait subi le rayon bleu pour que la télékinésie soit limitée mais le traitement n'avait pas marché.

Il fallait qu'Aléa soit au courant pour les deux propositions et donc on se décida à la faire sortir du coma. On lui envoya un rayon qui la fit immédiatement sortit de son état actuel. Elle se réveilla doucement, elle voulait ôter le masque mais on lui en empêcha. Elle était très faible. Il ne lui restait guère une semaine à vivre vu son état. On lui fit part des deux propositions. Elle accepta la deuxième. Elle confia à l'asgard que la première ne marcherait pas car elle était au bord du gouffre. Il ne comprit pas et elle lui expliqua ce que cela voulait dire. Les asgards n'était pas encore du tout familiers des expressions d'Aléa mais ils l'étaient pour celles de son père surtout Thor. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis son arrivée il y a 10 ans.

La deuxième proposition fut mise en œuvre et plus vite que la jeune femme le pensait. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y assister car elle était retombée aussi vite dans le coma. Mais ce dernier fut profond. La modification du code génétique ne réussit pas. Aléa était condamnée définitivement. Cette fois, on ne pouvait pas lui annoncer. L'enfant du colonel O'neill et du major Carter allait expirer dans trois jours selon les estimations de l'asgard qui la veillait.

Une forme lumineuse envahit la pièce. L'asgard recula. La lumière fit forme humaine. C'était le major Carter. Elle n'avait pas changé en 10 ans. Elle avait toujours l'apparence d'une femme de 35 ans bien qu'elle ait 45 ans. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de la couchette où reposait son enfant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle meure. Elle veillait sur elle depuis le plan supérieur d'existence. Aléa ne pouvait pas pratiquer l'ascension car d'après les Anciens, elle n'était pas prête.

-Major Carter, vous êtes vivante ?

-Oui. J'ai pu faire l'ascension grâce à Orlin mais mon mari n'a pas pu le faire. Aléa est tout ce qu'il me reste de lui. Elle ne peut pas faire l'ascension.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle n'est pas prête.

-Mais les votres peuvent la préparer.

-Ils refusent de le faire. Il n'y a pas un autre moyen de la sauver ?

-Nous avons essayé mais nous avons échoué. Je suis désolé.

L'asgard n'avait pas remarqué les larmes de la mère d'Aléa.

-Peut-être qu'un de vos autres alliés pourrait le faire ?

-Je suis navré. Ils ne pourront rien faire de plus pour elle. Si les Nox la ramènent à la vie, elle mourrait une fois de plus. Et les Furlings ont disparu, il y a longtemps de cela.

-Il faut que vous la mettiez en stase. Je suis sûre que vous trouveriez un moyen dans le futur.

-Peut-être. Je vais la mettre en stase mais avant je vais aller la mener à la station spatiale.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Nous n'avons pas de caissons de stase dans le centre médical.

-Je vous suis.

Ils se téléportèrent dans la station spatiale avec Aléa. Sam enleva le masque à oxygène et la posa dans le caisson. L'asgard enclencha les systèmes de la mise en stase. Le caisson se ferma et alla se mettre dans une des alvéoles de congélation.

-J'ai remarqué que vous aviez beaucoup de caissons de stase en marche.

-Oui.

-Où est Thor ? C'est bizarre que je ne l'aie pas vu.

-Il est en stase.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Nous l'avons récupéré dans son vaisseau presque détruit alors qu'il devait vous assister.

-Nous assister ?

-Oui. Ce jour-là, le colonel O'neill aurait pu survivre si un goa'uld survivant n'avait pas tiré sur son vaisseau.

-C'est Anubis qui a tiré sur son vaisseau.

-C'est exact. Il a disparu en même temps que vous et votre mari.

-Je dois repartir.

Le major Carter reprit sa forme lumineuse et s'en alla.

A suivre

Des feed-back ?


	4. Le destin d'une jeune femme 2

Auteur : Altana

Titre : Le destin d'une jeune femme 2

Résumé : Morte, Aléa se voit confier une mission même deux par une mystérieuse voix. Elle doit sauver ses parents et élever l'enfant qu'elle porte.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi donc pas de sous

Situation : HS

Erratum : Dans le prix de la suite, Jacob Carter est mort. Il ne devait pas bénir le mariage de Sam et de Jack.

Bonne lecture.

La suite des « Légendes oubliées », « Le prix de la suite » et « Le destin d'une jeune femme »

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Aléa était en stase. Les Asgards avaient eu le temps de chercher une solution à son problème mais sans résultats satisfaisants. On n'avait plus compté le nombre d'années depuis que le major Carter avait demandé à ce que sa fille soit mise en stase. Et pourtant en stase, on pouvait rêver.

Dans les rêves d'Aléa 

Elle se promenait dans un champ de fleurs. Elle était heureuse. Elle semblait avoir oublié ses pouvoirs et aussi la raison pour laquelle elle était en stase. Cependant, elle se demandait si elle rêvait ou non. Mais elle s'en fichait royalement du moment qu'elle soit heureuse. Les papillons tournaient autour d'elle. Elle aimait les voir.

Dans la station en orbite d'Orilla 

Aléa reposait encore dans son caisson dans une des alvéoles de la pièce. Il semblait que son caisson était régulièrement surveillé. Mais ce jour là, il ne l'était pas et une défaillance pouvait arriver à tout moment. Et ce fut le cas. Le caisson tomba de l'alvéole et s'ouvrit. Le corps de la jeune fille fut expulsé à une de ces vitesses qu'elle aurait pu mourir sous le coup. Mais une force l'empêcha de se crasher sur le sol. Elle tomba doucement à terre. Elle s'éveilla et remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce pour constater son réveil. Elle était encore faible pour se lever alors elle rampa sur le sol pour sortir de cette pièce. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Se sentant d'attaque pour sortir de la station, elle se leva enfin. Elle remarqua un autre truc : ses pouvoirs semblaient avoir disparu. Elle se dit que c'était dû au choc du caisson avant qu'elle ne sorte. Elle était soulagée. Elle décida d'emprunter une petite navette. Elle devait faire attention pour ne pas qu'on la remarque. Elle réussit à s'échapper de la station.

Dans l'espace 

Elle était enfin libre. Elle ne voulait pas revenir sur la planète des asgards mais son état l'exigeait. D'ailleurs, le choc de la chute du caisson sur le sol avait peut-être annihilé les pouvoirs de la jeune femme mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle recommença à saigner du nez quelques minutes après son départ. Et de plus, on la recherchait mais on ne doutait pas qu'elle s'était échappée. Elle voulait vivre dans un endroit calme et partir à l'aventure. Elle ne savait pas où aller. Elle décida d'aller dans une autre galaxie pour goûter à l'aventure. Elle enclencha alors l'hyperespace et ne doutait pas que le saut qu'elle faisait était détecté. On n'allait pas tarder à venir à la chercher. Elle prit conscience de cela après être entrée en hyperespace. Elle se décida de le quitter pour ensuite y entrer à nouveau pour semer ses poursuivants. Après, elle trouva une charmante planète où elle pourrait à nouveau semer ses poursuivants.

Sur la planète

Elle se posa sur la planète et trouva une porte ses étoiles comme par miracle. Elle composa des coordonnées au hasard. La Porte s'ouvrit. Elle s'engouffra dans le vortex. Elle voulait être libre et échapper à son funeste destin. Déjà, elle y avait échappé sur la station mais elle sentait que cela allait recommencer.

Sur une autre planète 

A peine sortie du vortex, elle se mit à visiter la planète pour être sûre qu'elle est sans danger. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, elle s'y installerait. Par contre, elle se demandait si la planète était habitée.

Quelques mètres plus loin, elle observa des traces de pas. Elle se dit chouette, des autochtones pour changer. Elle pista les traces et tomba à la fin sur un charmant petit village. Ils étaient technologiquement assez avancés d'après ses estimations. Elle avança vers le village. On la remarqua assez vite.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda un villageois.

-Je m'appelle Aléa O'neill.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je me promène pour me changer les idées.

-Vous parlez d'une promenade. Je peux sentir ce que vous avez.

-Sentir ?

-Je suis télépathe comme le reste des villageois. Et je sens aussi d'autres trucs que je ne saurais qualifier.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous sentez en moi à l'instant ?

-Ce qui va se passer dans pas très longtemps je dois dire.

En effet, Aléa resaigna du nez et tomba sur le sol sans connaissance. Le villageois la prit dans ses bras et l'amena à l'intérieur de sa maison. Il fit en sorte qu'elle se réveille très vite.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

-Vous vous êtes évanouie et je ne sais pas pour quelle raison.

-Je le sais.

-Ah bon ?

-Je ne suis pas assez évoluée biologiquement parlant pour développer des pouvoirs sans risquer ma vie.

-Et vous êtes mourante ?

-Oui mais j'aurais du mourir il y a un petit bout de temps. Mes amis m'ont congelé pour éviter que cela arrive. Je me suis réveillée il n'y a pas longtemps avec l'assurance que mes pouvoirs avaient peut-être disparu en raison du choc de mon caisson qui est tombé sur le sol.

-Je vois.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez vraiment faire quelque chose pour éviter que je parte ?

-A vrai dire, je ne peux pas. Nos connaissances et technologies sont limitées.

-Je comprends mais votre peuple est plus évolué que le mien. Je pense que malgré ces limites, vos pouvoirs en sont capables.

- Nous ne nous servons guère de nos pouvoirs sauf pour détecter les menaces extérieures et les personnes blessées.

-Je vois. Il faut que je parte. Mes amis ne vont pas tarder à répliquer ici pour venir me chercher.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il y a quelque chose en moi qui les intéresse depuis ma naissance et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils aient ma mort sur leur conscience. Je voudrais partir à l'aventure jusqu'à mon dernier souffle bien que je ne veux pas mourir.

Elle se leva.

-Je dois vous laisser.

-Pourrons-nous nous revoir un jour si vous guérissez ? On ne sait jamais si vous avez envie de repasser par ici.

-Peut-être. Au revoir.

Aléa coura jusqu'à la Porte des étoiles. Elle n'eut pas le temps de composer des coordonnées au hasard qu'elle fut téléportée.

Sur un petit vaisseau asgard 

On avait accueilli la jeune femme à bord. Elle demanda à partir. On lui répondit que c'était impossible en raison de son état actuel. Elle répliqua par le fait qu'elle voulait partir à l'aventure et ne pas rester ici jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Le vaisseau était en route vers Orilla et cela prendra de longues heures. Le pilote l'invita à s'allonger mais elle refusa, elle préférait encore d'être debout. Même sans ses pouvoirs, elle pouvait facilement deviner qu'elle allait être examinée à nouveau. Elle voulait éviter ce genre de choses. Cela la mettait mal à l'aise d'être tripotée dans tous les sens. Elle remarqua que la navette était déjà en hyperespace. Aléa voulait à nouveau s'échapper. L'asgard le « sentit ». Mais sans son intervention, la jeune femme tomba de nouveau inconsciente. Ses crises étaient de retour. Elle allait encore sombrer dans le coma et le pilote ne le voulait pas.

Sur Orilla 

Aléa se réveilla enfin. Elle se retrouva dans les anciens quartiers de sa mère. Elle se leva pour aller sur le balcon. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changée en elle. Un asgard rentra dans la pièce en se téléportant.

-Comment allez-vous ?

-Je vais bien. Je suis étonnée de me retrouver ici.

-Je sais. Je dois vous confier quelque chose à propos de vous.

-Quoi ? A propos de moi ?

-En effet. Vous êtes enceinte.

-Comment cela a pu arriver ?

-Nous nous le demandions aussi.

-Pourtant je n'ai personne dans ma vie, alors tomber enceinte est encore une autre histoire. Avec ce que j'ai actuellement, je ne pourrais pas mener la grossesse à terme.

-C'est exact mais nous pouvons extraire l'embryon pour qu'il vive dans un incubateur que nous utilisons pour faire grandir nos enveloppes. L'opération risque d'être douloureuse et votre état pourrait faire que vous ne survivrez pas.

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Je le fais pour l'enfant qui grandit en moi. Je suis condamnée de toute façon et le fait que je meurs à l'opération n'est pas grave. J'aurais du mourir plus tôt.

-Soit. Nous allons préparer l'incubateur et nous viendrons vous chercher.

-OK

Après le départ de l'asgard, elle se reposa sur le canapé en pensant à l'avenir de son enfant et de comment elle était tombée enceinte. Elle se dit alors que c'était tout bonnement impossible à moins qu'elle ait subi une fécondation in vitro. Elle préféra cette hypothèse. L'opération l'effraya un peu mais bon elle allait sacrifier sa vie pour en sauver une autre. Elle n'était pas très sûre de ses chances de survie. Elle estima que ses chances étaient énormes. Elle décida de dormir un peu. Elle se réveilla un peu plus tard et constata qu'on l'avait emmené dans un autre endroit. Elle pensa qu'à ce moment, on allait lui retirer l'embryon et enfin elle pourrait partir en paix si elle ne survivait pas. La salle était blanche et n'était pas comme les autres. Elle se sentait comme libérée d'un poids.

Un asgard rentra dans la salle blanche. Il lui annonça qu'elle allait subir l'opération à l'instant. Il avait même emmené l'incubateur pour cela. Aléa commença à paniquer car c'était peut-être la fin de sa vie. Elle voulait vivre et élever l'enfant qui allait sortir de son ventre. Elle n'avait pas encore choisi de nom mais bon tant pis.

Elle s'allongea et essaya d'écraser sa panique. Elle s'endormit ensuite en paix. L'enfant a été retiré de son ventre quelques minutes après son sommeil. Elle ne se réveilla pas. Elle allait partir. L'asgard le savait mais il n'avait pas empêché ce départ. Il ne pouvait rien. Aléa n'avait pas pu faire son ascension. C'était en quelque sorte sa deuxième mort. Les asgards allaient conserver son enveloppe physique à la station en orbite. Ils iraient étudier son ADN pour comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais d'abord, ils étudieraient l'ADN de son enfant pour savoir si elle aurait le même problème que sa mère.

Dans une autre dimension physique 

L'esprit d'Aléa vagabondait dans le vide. Elle était seule dans cet espace confiné. Avait-elle fait son ascension ? Non car elle savait qu'elle serait avec Sam, sa mère qui la soutiendrait avec une autre personne. Elle savait aussi que sa mère avait fait l'ascension, on lui avait appris. Elle voulait retourner parmi le monde des vivants. Elle ne voulait pas flotter ici toute l'éternité. Soudain, elle vit une lumière et un tunnel transparent. Elle était sceptique à l'idée d'être bien morte. Elle n'aperçut personne dans le tunnel. Elle entendit une voix issue de nulle part et qui lui faisait peur.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la voix froide

Elle répondit timidement : « Je m'appelle Aléa Carter O'neill. Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir ? »

-Pour contrôler votre identité. Votre vie n'est pas fine, jeune fille. Vous avez une destinée à accomplir.

-Laquelle ?

-Vous devez sauver votre père et permettre à votre mère de retourner sur Terre. Votre mission suivante est d'élever votre enfant.

-En étant morte, ce sera dur.

-C'est pourquoi, vous allez accomplir l'ascension et puis vous reviendrez dix ans plus tôt dans votre corps physique.

10 ans plus tôt sur la planète où devaient mourir ses parents

Aléa avait retrouvé son corps. Elle aperçut ses parents. Ils étaient sous le feu d'un goa'uld. Elle savait déjà lequel. Ils n'allaient pas tenir longtemps. Elle vit Daniel et Teal'c en train de se battre contre des super soldats. Elle ne voulait pas que le cauchemar recommence. Elle prit la décision d'utiliser ses pouvoirs malgré le danger de mort qui en suivait. Elle s'en fichait après tout de mourir encore une fois. Le goa'uld s'éleva dans l'air grâce aux pouvoirs de la jeune femme. Sam et Jack n'en revinrent pas car le corps du goa'uld se disloqua en mille morceaux. Ils virent ensuite la jeune fille qui venait de les sauver. Cette dernière devint pâle avant de tomber sur le sol et sombra dans le coma aussitôt. Elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs et voilà les conséquences. De leur côté, Daniel et Teal'c s'occupèrent de tuer les derniers ennemis. Le couple O'neill se pressa vers la jeune fille. Sam prit son pouls.

-Son pouls est très faible. Elle pourrait mourir si on ne la ramène pas sur Terre.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda son mari.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée mais elle me dit quelque chose.

-Je vais la prendre dans mes bras et on file vite vers la porte avant que d'autres serpents arrivent.

Jack avait pris la jeune fille comme convenu dans ses bras. Soudain, un rayon blanc bien familier engloba toute l'équipe.

Dans un vaisseau asgard

Aléa se réveilla. Sam était auprès d'elle. Elle la remercia de l'avoir sauvé ainsi que son mari. La jeune femme lui répondit que c'était peu de choses et que c'était sa mission de le faire.

-Votre mission ?

-Oui, major Carter.

-Mais qui êtes-vous ?

-Je vais vous le dire vu que le futur a été changé.

-Changé ?

-Je m'appelle Aléa et je viens du futur. Je devais accomplir une mission et je devais sauver mes parents. Pour répondre à votre question, dans mon époque, vous avez subi une ascension et mon père est mort. Sur la planète, vous deviez sauver la planète d'un envahisseur « serpent ». J'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs pour vous secourir et je dois payer pour cela.

-Alors vous êtes ma fille. Elle n'a même pas 10 ans. Elle m'attend déjà.

-Je le sais. J'ai 20 ans et mon cauchemar est terminé.

-Mais au fait, quel est le prix de l'utilisation de vos pouvoirs ?

-C'est la mort. Et personne ne peut rien y faire. Cela a commencé par une perte de conscience puis je vais commencer à saigner du nez et avoir mal à la tête. C'était au début où je ne contrôlais pas mes pouvoirs et je ne pouvais pas mettre ma vie en danger. Les asgards ont essayé de me sauver. Ils n'ont pu rien faire. Ils m'ont mis en stase en attendant de créer un traitement. Il y a eu un accident. Mon caisson s'est ouvert et je me suis sauvée pour attendre mes derniers instants pour partir en paix bien que je ne voulais pas mourir. Je suis tombée sur une planète de gens évoluées au plan physique. L'un d'eux m'a ranimé. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé sur cette planète mais je peux vous dire que je suis tombée enceinte. Et comme j'allais effectivement mourir, on m'a enlevé l'embryon de mon ventre et il est dans un incubateur. Mais maintenant que le futur a changé, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le revoir un jour.

-Je suis désolé pour vous.

-Je dois retrouver mon époque et élever mon enfant si c'est possible.

Le commandant du vaisseau avait entendu la conversation de Aléa avec sa mère, il entra dans la pièce.

-Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que cela soit possible.

-Je sais.

-Votre continum espace-temps a été modifié.

-Ce qui signifie que je resterais ici malgré le fait que je sois « mourante ».

-Nous essayerons de vous sauver.

-Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. Vous avez déjà essayé dans mon futur mais cela n'a pas marché. D'ailleurs, votre voix ne me dit rien du tout.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Je ne vous ai jamais vu et lorsque j'ai été recueilli par les votres, ces derniers m'ont dit que vous étiez en stase. Est-ce que vous avez détruit un vaisseau qui était en orbite de la planète ?

-Non.

-Je pense que vous devriez détecter la possible présence de vaisseaux près de la planète.

L'asgard sortit de la salle pour aller détecter la possible menace. Pendant que Sam parlait à sa fille, le vaisseau fut canardé par des tirs goa'ulds. Aléa se leva bien qu'elle était encore faible. Elle rentra en transe, une vague invisible s'abattit sur le vaisseau ennemi et il disparut aussitôt après. La jeune femme s'écroula mais fut rattrapée de justesse par sa mère. Sam la reposa sur la couchette.

Dans les rêves d'Aléa 

Elle marchait dans de la brume. La voix réapparut.

-Vous avez accompli votre mission. Vous n'allez pas tarder à revoir votre enfant.

-Quand et comment ?

-Vous verrez, jeune fille. Vous allez comprendre pourquoi vous êtes enceinte.

-Comment je suis tombée enceinte ?

-Vous verrez.

La voix disparut laissant une Aléa sceptique. Elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Une autre voix apparut, c'était celle de sa mère.

-Bats toi, ma chérie.

-Maman !

-Je t'en prie, bats toi. Ne meurs pas pour rien.

-Alors, je suis en train de mourir. Bon sang, vous m'avez promis que je devais élever mon enfant et qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Rien pour m'aider !

Ses paroles tombèrent dans le vide et sans réponses à ses requêtes. Elle marcha encore longtemps jusqu'à une autre voix apparaisse. Son père était en train de lui parler mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Il voulait la même chose que sa femme. Aléa pensa à elle quand elle avait 10 ans.

**« Flash back dans un futur non modifié par Aléa » **

Elle était assise sur le canapé en train de regarder un film d'aventures dans la maison de ses parents. Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha le combiné.

-Allo. Qui est à l'appareil ?

-Je suis le major Davis du pentagone. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer la disparition de vos parents en mission.

-Oh non !

Elle raccrocha au nez de Davis, ne voulant pas en apprendre plus. Elle éteignit la télé et commença à pleurer. Qui allait s'occuper d'elle ? L'armée n'allait pas tarder à rappliquer pour la placer en orphelinat ou en famille d'accueil. Elle pourrait se réfugier chez Cassie mais elle se désista. Elle ne voulait pas l'embarrasser avec ses problèmes surtout que Cassandra avait affronté la mort de sa mère adoptive. Aléa fit ses valises et sortit de la maison, elle prit le bus qui la déposa à la station de taxis la plus proche. Elle se rendit donc en taxi au chalet de son père pour être tranquille. Arrivée là-bas, elle fut étonnée que quelqu'un l'attende. C'était un major de l'Us Air Force, elle reconnut le grade qu'avait sa propre mère à l'armée. Il lui demanda de le suivre jusqu'au SGC. Elle n'était jamais allée à cette base mais elle savait qu'elle était née là-bas. Elle pensa que quelqu'un l'attendait à la base pour s'occuper d'elle.

C'est dans cette base qu'elle apprit que ses parents sont bien morts et quelqu'un allait s'occuper d'elle. Elle se demanda bien qui. On lui dit aussi que ses parents plutôt sa mère, qui avait pratiqué l'ascension, avait fait promettre à cette personne en question de s'occuper de sa fille. Un rayon l'engloba et elle quitta la Terre. Le pilote qui allait l'amener sur Orilla lui annonça qu'elle resterait 8 ans sur la planète en question. Il lui annonça qu'il serait en quelque sorte son tuteur. Dans son coin, elle sanglota encore. Elle allait passer 8 années qui seront dures.

8 ans plus tard, Aléa avait appris beaucoup de choses qu'aucun Terrien n'aurait appris. On l'a ramena sur Terre et on la téléporta dans la maison de ses parents. Elle était vide. Il n'y avait plus de meubles, plus rien. La jeune femme dut travailler pour remplir la maison, payer le loyer et les impôts. Elle travailla d'abord comme serveuse mais cela ne lui plut pas. Ensuite elle devint caissière mais elle trouva le métier de ses « rêves ». Elle devint guide de randonnée. Elle adorait l'aventure mais quelqu'un s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas de diplômes bien qu'elle avait les connaissances et l'expérience nécessaire à ce métier, elle fut renvoyée aussi sec. Elle travailla finalement comme ouvreuse de cinéma et caissière en même temps. Elle téléphona au SGC pour qu'il fasse légaliser ses diplômes. Ils furent légaliser mais elle devait attendre qu'elle ait au moins 26 ans pour se trouver un travail digne de ce nom. En tout cas, elle se refusa à travailler au SGC pour éviter le réveil d'anciennes douleurs que même les asgards n'avaient pu effacer. Ils avaient tenté de lui effacer ces souvenirs pénibles mais elle refusa. Elle voulait se remettre sans aide extérieure bien qu'elle s'était confiée à son « tuteur » qui n'avait rien compris à sa douleur. Elle se referma sur elle-même jusqu'au jour où elle se dit que cela ne fera pas revenir sa mère.

**« Fin du flash-back » **

Son passé n'existera plus, son elle ne sera pas déchirée par la douleur psychologique. En même temps, elle était jalouse d'elle-même. La brume s'estompa et fut remplacée par une vision floue de la réalité. Elle se réveilla enfin.

De nouveau sur le vaisseau asgard 

-Désolé Maman, je n'ai pas décidé de partir surtout maintenant.

-On a cru que tu allais vraiment partir, déclara sa mère.

-Je suis assez résistante pour ne pas partir.

-En tout cas, tu pourras vivre, lui annonça son père.

-Comment ça ? demanda Aléa.

-Thor a trouvé un moyen de te sauver, répondit sa mère.

-Personne n'avait trouvé le moyen de le faire, je lui dois la vie.

Elle se leva, se sentant beaucoup mieux.

-Tu pourras utiliser tes pouvoirs sans danger, déclara sa mère.

-Génial et qu'en sera-t-il de mon autre moi ?

-Comme tu es là, cela ne posera pas de problèmes. Thor ira employer le même traitement sur elle pour qu'elle puisse employer ses pouvoirs sans danger un jour.

-En étant une Harciésis ayant le gène des Anciens et les gènes de Jolinar, ça fait un mélange du tonnerre.

-En effet, répondit sa mère.

Quelques jours plus tard sur Terre 

Aléa était contente de retrouver la Terre. Elle avait emménagé en tant que voisine de ses parents pour être plus proche d'eux et l'armée lui avait forgé une identité. La petite Aléa était contente de la nouvelle voisine car cette dernière vint tous les jours s'amuser avec elle. La jeune femme avait retrouvé le sourire et avait ainsi oublié le futur. Elle était après tout, un anachronisme temporel et attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de son enfant.

Un jour, elle se réveilla en ayant mal au ventre accompagné de nausées. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait et alla voir sa mère. Cette dernière se rendit avec elle à la base. Aléa fut examinée. On lui apprit qu'elle était enceinte. Le médecin, connaissant la jeune femme, lui demanda comment cela se faisait qu'elle était enceinte sans avoir eu de relations. Elle lui répondit avec humour que c'était la volonté du Saint-Esprit. Il rigola à cette blague. Après tout, ce n'était pas faux. Elle allait devoir trouver un travail après la naissance du bébé pour subvenir à ses besoins. Le bébé allait avoir ses pouvoirs et ses connaissances transmises par la mémoire génétique de Jolinar. Le général Hammond, sachant que la jeune fille n'avait pas de travail, lui en proposa un. Elle accepta avec plaisir. Elle travaillerait dans une équipe SG mais à savoir laquelle. Georges lui réserva la surprise, elle devait attendre la naissance pour qu'elle le sache.

Sa grossesse serait surveillée de près. Elle devrait rester chez elle et ne ferait rien. Tel était l'ordre du médecin. Une aide-ménagère ferait le ménage à sa place pendant qu'Aléa se reposerait.

Quelques mois plus tard, Aléa reçut un coup de fil étrange. Une voix rauque comme celle qu'elle avait entendue lorsque elle était dans le coma et aussi en étant morte. Cette voix en question lui annonça que sa destinée était accomplie. Aussi sa vie sera vraiment en paix. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Aléa pensa aux éventualités. Peut-être allait-elle reposer en paix.

Sa mère frappa à la porte de chez elle. Aléa lui ouvrit et l'accueillit à l'intérieur. Elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas lui parler de cette voix rauque qui l'a sauvé de la mort et qui lui a confié ces deux missions.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, maman ?

-L'autre Aléa se demande où tu es. Elle n'arrête pas te demander.

-Je m'en serais doutée. Je suis la seule personne qui ne l'a jamais comprise. Je veux dire après toi. C'est vrai que dans mon époque, tu as manqué 10 ans de ma vie pendant que tu étais au club des Anciens. Par contre, je ne sais pas comment elle évoluera, je veux dire au plan psychologique.

-Elle s'épanouira, elle grandira dans le bonheur d'avoir des parents.

-Moi aussi, j'ai 10 ans à rattraper avec toi.

Aléa lui raconta le quotidien avec son tuteur. Sam comprit que c'était dur. Elle lui raconta qu'elle avait aussi perdu ses parents à des intervalles temporels différents. Elle en voulait même à son père le fait que sa mère soit morte. Jacob ne s'était jamais remarié et Sam n'aurait jamais accepté d'avoir une autre mère. Sa fille lui évoqua la douleur de perdre les deux en même temps, c'est plus dur que de perdre sa mère ou son père. Elle lui raconta que ses mutations étaient dures à accepter aussi car elle était morte à cause de ça. Sa mère ne le savait même pas.

Aléa décida de garder le secret de la voix rauque. Après tout, elle gardait bien ses propres secrets. Elle était au courant de la loi de non-fraternisation qui avait empêché à ses parents d'être ensemble. Grâce aux asgards, la loi de non-fraternisation n'existait plus.

Sam ne s'attardait pas chez sa fille car elle ne voulait pas trop la déranger mais elle lui annonça une chose essentielle. Le major était tombée de nouveau enceinte. Sa fille était contente et demanda à la militaire de l'annoncer à son mari et à son double cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Apparemment, les deux femmes iront accoucher presque en même temps.

Daniel rendait souvent visite à une personne depuis quelque temps. Personne ne connaissait le nom de la jeune femme qu'il voyait. A la base, il y avait de folles rumeurs sur la visite. Un sergent imaginait que l'archéologue sortait avec une femme médecin. Tout le monde connaissait les sentiments du docteur Jackson pour le docteur Fraser, décédée aujourd'hui. Mais il y avait cette femme, Vala, qui semblait lui faire de l'effet. Daniel apprit les rumeurs et, voulant les stopper, il fit courir la rumeur qu'il rendait visite à une personne extérieure à la base.

Quelques heures plus tard, Aléa reçut la visite de Daniel et de Teal'c. Ce dernier avait ramené l'intégral de Star Wars. La jeune femme était comblée par la visite des collègues de sa mère. Daniel raconta à la jeune femme les rumeurs à la base, elle rigola car le jeune archéologue devint tout rouge. Et comme d'habitude, Teal'c leva un sourcil.

Aléa commanda des pizzas. Ils en profitèrent, en attendant la livraison, pour commencer l'apéro. La jeune femme ne but pas d'alcool, seul Daniel en prenait. Teal'c avait pris un jus de fruits comme la jeune femme. L'archéologue ne tenant pas l'alcool, avait dit une chose qui choqua la fille de Sam. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à ses propos. Elle sortit de la maison. Le livreur avait vu sortir la jeune femme de chez elle. Il livra quand même les pizzas. Teal'c régla le prix avec son argent liquide.

Sam avait recueilli sa fille. Cette dernière lui expliqua. Daniel était tombé sous le charme de la jeune femme et la demanda en mariage. Aléa ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour avec un homme mais elle se dit que le jeune homme était trop vieux pour elle. Elle ne savait pas sentir ses propres émotions. Elle ne savait pas non plus éprouver de l'amour pour quelqu'un. L'alcool avait fait tourné la tête à ce pauvre Daniel. Le major expliqua tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le sujet et la rassura sur le fait qu'un homme puisse l'aimer. Mais cet homme ne la connaissait pas, elle ne pouvait pas donc l'aimer. De plus dans cette époque, elle n'avait que 10 ans et lui en avait le triple au moins. Elle se sentait comme gênée après avoir appris ces notions de sentiments et d'émotions. La jeune femme se décida à rentrer chez elle.

Elle constata, en rentrant chez elle, que Daniel dormait sur le canapé et que Teal'c regardait le premier épisode. Il en était à la scène où Padmé et deux Jedis se sont rendus sur Tatoïne. Le jaffa avait commencé à déguster une partie d'une pizza. Aléa avait commandé trois pizzas connaissant l'appétit vorace de Teal'c. Elle aussi avait un sacré appétit depuis le début de sa grossesse. Elle ne savait pas pour l'instant si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Mais elle aimait le suspense donc elle se décida à garder la surprise à la naissance de son bébé. L'archéologue se mit à ronfler soudainement et la jeune femme déclara au jaffa qu'il serait mieux pour son ami de le ramener chez lui. Teal'c baissa sa tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord avec elle. Il arrêta le magnétoscope et la télévision. Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et le mit dans la voiture. Il dit qu'il reviendra un peu plus tard.

-Teal'c, vous allez oublié une pizza. Vous allez avoir faim et Daniel aussi.

-Je suis d'accord, Aléa O'neill.

-Pitié, appelez moi seulement Aléa.

-Oui.

-Merci et bonne route.

Teal'c recommença le même geste c'est-à-dire baisser la tête. Elle rentra chez elle après que le jaffa soit parti avec Daniel.

Sam était vraiment heureuse avec son mari et sa fille. D'autant plus qu'elle attendait un enfant. Elle attendit que sa famille soit au complet pour annoncer la merveilleuse nouvelle. Jack lui sauta dans les bras et Aléa fit de même. La petite fille n'était pas au courant que son double attendait aussi un enfant. Et si elle apprenait que l'autre Aléa était elle, elle ne saurait pas trop comment réagir à la nouvelle. C'est pourquoi, elle n'était pas au courant de cela. Seules quelques poignées de personnes étaient au courant de l'histoire et elles faisaient parties du programme « Stargate ». Et encore à sa vraie époque, le programme n'avait pas été révélé au public, elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait se passer. Elle pensa à ce militaire qui lui avait proposé un travail au SGC. Ce même militaire qui l'avait emmené à l'hôpital et d'où elle s'est enfuie pour le Minnesota.

2 mois plus tard, Aléa avait pensé à l'amour que Daniel avait pour elle. Elle n'avait pas encore fait le point sur ses sentiments réels. Elle avait encore du mal avec les émotions et les sentiments. Elle était restée 10 ans à éprouver de la tristesse mais elle n'avait su ce qu'était l'amour. On lui avait essayé de lui expliquer mais elle ne comprit rien. Seule sa mère semblait réussir à lui faire comprendre ces petites leçons sentimentales. La jeune femme était maintenant enceinte de cinq mois. Elle sentait l'enfant bouger en elle. Daniel vint un matin frapper à sa porte. Elle l'accueillit, étonnée de le voir à cette heure là, et le fit entrer directement dans son salon. Le jeune archéologue était sobre cette fois. Il avait du mal à se rappeler la scène d'il y a deux mois. Elle le fit rappeler par un de ses pouvoirs. Depuis sa guérison, ses pouvoirs s'étaient développés très vite et semblaient presque sans limites. Mais quelque chose qui se trouvait dans l'espace les surveillait. La jeune femme le sentit et savait qui c'était.

Daniel et elle furent téléportés dans un lieu inconnu. Mais elle reconnut l'endroit. C'était là qu'elle avait appris qu'elle revivrait et qu'elle avait une destinée à remplir.

-Qu'est-ce que cet endroit ? demanda l'archéologue.

-Le lieu où j'ai cru flotter pendant toute l'éternité. Je pense que nous n'allons pas tarder à avoir de la visite.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

-Je le sais. Il y avait une lumière puis un tunnel transparent a apparu devant moi.

En effet, une lumière apparut puis le fameux tunnel transparent. La voix rauque était de retour.

-Aléa O'neill.

-Que me voulez-vous cette fois ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher éternellement surtout envers vos sentiments réels.

-Quels sentiments ?

-L'amour, Aléa.

-Je ne suis jamais arrivée à comprendre cela. Et ce n'est pas maintenant que j'arriverais à enfin comprendre.

-Je peux vous y aider.

-En faisant quoi ?

-En vous montrant le futur que vous avez modifié.

**Futur modifié par Aléa **

La scène se passa 10 ans dans le futur. La petite Aléa avait 20 ans et était à l'université. Elle partageait son appartement avec un jeune homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et voulaient même se marier. L'autre Aléa travaillait en temps que consultante sur le projet « Stargate ». Elle faisait des missions off world contre les Oris. Sa fille avait 10 ans et était très brillante tout comme sa mère. Elle avait l'apparence physique d'une personne de 20 ans et était dans la même université que la petite Aléa. Les deux élèves cachaient leurs pouvoirs. Le programme n'était pas encore dévoilé. La petite Aléa s'était fait soigné car elle avait eu les mêmes problèmes que son double. D'ailleurs, elle avait appris l'existence de son double et elle était fière d'avoir une « jumelle ».

Cependant, l'autre Aléa devait faire une sortie off world avec l'équipe sg1. Elle n'avait personne dans sa vie et était malheureuse sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Sur la planète, ils furent accueillis par les prêtres et leurs fidèles. Aléa utilisa ses pouvoirs pour combattre un des prêcheurs mais celui-ci était trop puissant pour elle. Il l'envoya contre un arbre. Le choc fut très violent et la jeune femme tomba inconsciente. Elle était quand même blessée assez sérieusement. L'équipe et la blessée furent emmenées dans une espèce de cabane qui servait pour l'occasion de prison. Le sergent de l'équipe s'occupa de la jeune femme.

**Fin de la parenthèse **

-C'est vraiment moi dans 10 ans ?

-Oui.

-Alors où sont les autres ?

-Je ne les ai pas montré car un de vos amis ne doit pas connaître le futur.

-J'avais presque oublié qu'il était là.

C'est alors que Daniel intervint dans la discussion. Il était curieux de savoir qui était la voix rauque.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Daniel.

-Daniel ! Intervint Aléa.

-Ce n'est pas grave Aléa. Tout homme a envie de savoir l'identité d'un inconnu. Je vais lui donner ce privilège. Je suis un guide spirituel, enfin le guide spirituel d'Aléa.

-Quel est votre vrai but ?

-Guider Aléa vers la lumière du chemin qu'elle doit accomplir et l'amener à sa paix future. Elle avait commencé un chemin qui n'a jamais abouti à cause de moi.

-C'est là que j'aurais pu faire l'ascension, déclara Aléa.

-Pourquoi ? Questionna Daniel.

-Comme vous, atteindre l'illumination et connaître une paix véritable que peu d'élus connaissent mais le destin en a voulu autrement. C'est alors que j'ai connu mon guide. Il m'a ramené à la vie pour que je puisse sauver mes parents et élever l'enfant de mon futur.

-Que s'est-il passé dans ce futur ? demanda Daniel.

-C'est simple, j'étais à deux doigts de mourir.

Elle lui raconta toute son histoire. Le guide spirituel suivit toute la conversation. Daniel était fasciné par cette histoire. Aléa venait de comprendre l'issue de cette histoire. Le fait de comprendre cela la rendait heureuse. Elle allait enfin vraiment aimer quelqu'un mais elle se disait que cela pourrait être Daniel. Il l'avait même demandé en mariage en étant soul. L'alcool rend aveugle, se disait-elle. Cela pourrait être vrai. Daniel discuta avec le guide pendant que la jeune femme réfléchissait. L'enfant qu'elle portait faisait partie de ses pensées. Comment avait-il été engendré ? Elle ne se l'expliquait pas mais le guide devait avoir la réponse à cette question. Alors, elle lui posa la question et il lui répondit que c'était à elle de le découvrir avec les moyens qu'elle avait à sa disposition. Elle supposa que c'était ses pouvoirs. Le guide allait l'aider dans cette recherche un peu plus tard. La jeune femme supposa qu'il avait cette réponse. Il renvoya Aléa et Daniel dans leur dimension physique. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'endroit où ils étaient. Ils s'aperçurent que des personnes avaient fait irruption chez Aléa. Ils avaient tout deux une perfusion et des ventouses sur le corps reliées à des petites unités de surveillance médicales.

-Ils se sont enfin réveillés, Docteur ! Cria une infirmière.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt, déclara le médecin.

-On est juste parti pour une petite virée, raconta Aléa.

-De 13 heures, finit le médecin. Nous allons pouvoir vous transférer à la base en observation.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, déclara Daniel. Nous allons bien.

-Nous verrons cela. Pour l'instant, vous êtes restés inconscients pendant un bon bout de temps et qui sait quelles seront les conséquences de cette inconscience.

-En tout cas, j'aurais beaucoup de questions à résoudre, docteur, déclara franchement Aléa. Mais je les poserais plus tard à notre sortie de l'infirmerie.

L'équipe médicale transféra les deux personnes à l'infirmerie de la base en observation. Bien qu'ils allaient très bien, leur expérience déclencha un vif remous à la base. Aléa avait rapporté au médecin qui les suivait actuellement, l'expérience qui avait provoqué l'inconsciente de Daniel et d'elle. Il ne les avait pas cru et pourtant cette expérience était similaire à celle de Daniel quelques années plus tôt lors de son ascension. Mais ce cas était très différent de celui-ci. Comment l'expliquer ? Par aucun moyen malheureusement à moins que le guide ne se manifeste physiquement mais Aléa aurait du lui demander.

Les infirmières ne faisaient que des allers et retours dans la pièce ou plutôt la chambre de Daniel et Aléa. Ces derniers s'ennuyaient ferme. Cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'ils étaient là. Le médecin n'était pas revenu les voir. Sam avait appris la nouvelle à l'instant et s'était précipitée à l'infirmerie. C'était surtout pour voir sa fille. Pauvre Daniel ! Il voulait aussi recevoir de la visite mais d'une autre personne en particulier si elle n'était pas clouée au lit comme lui. Il foudroya du regard la jeune femme qui était dans la même situation que lui. Sam demanda à sa fille ce qui s'était passé.

-C'est très simple Maman. J'ai fait rappeler un souvenir à Daniel par le biais de mes pouvoirs que soudain, nous avions été transportés dans un lieu inconnu...

-Pas pour vous, Aléa, intervint Daniel.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Sam

-Ce lieu inconnu était l'endroit où je suis revenue à la vie et là aussi où j'ai pu remonter le temps pour te sauver ainsi que Papa.

-Tu n'oublies pas une chose essentielle, Aléa ? Demanda Daniel.

-Si, j'allais y venir. J'ai été sauvée par ce que l'on pourrait appeler un guide spirituel. Il m'a aidé à comprendre les sentiments concernant l'amour et tout cela en me montrant le futur. Daniel y a assisté. Je préfère garder ce qui va se passer dans le futur. Tout cela à cause du paradoxe du grand-père.

-Je comprends. De toute façon, je sais bien que tu n'irais pas te dévoiler le futur. Mais il faut bien comprendre que tu ne peux pas ignorer les sentiments qui font de toi une humaine.

-Et si je n'étais plus humaine au sens où tu l'entends, Maman.

-Ne dis pas ça. Tu es aussi humaine que moi à quelques différences près.

-Mes pouvoirs peuvent aussi bien représenter une nouvelle étape significative de l'évolution humaine mais je ne vais pas me faire des illusions.

Le médecin rentra dans la chambre pour annoncer quelque chose à propos des analyses de Daniel et d'Aléa. Sam allait s'en aller mais sa fille la retint pour qu'elle entende les résultats de ses analyses. D'après le médecin à propos de cela, elle allait bien ainsi que Daniel. Il conclua qu'ils pourraient sortir dans quelques heures histoire qu'ils se reposent encore un peu.

Quelques heures plus tard, Aléa sortit enfin. Daniel alla dans son labo pour continuer quelques traductions. La jeune femme le suivit dans le but de lui parler. Elle lui confia qu'elle avait du mal à accepter les sentiments bien qu'elle ne les montrait pas. 10 ans chez les Asgards peuvent changer une personne au niveau émotionnel même jusqu'à ne plus éprouver une seule émotions. Mais Aléa avait toujours ressenti chez eux que de la tristesse. Et maintenant, elle est totalement remise. Daniel lui répondit qu'il avait ressenti de l'amour pour elle mais il était assez déchiré car la jeune femme ne pouvait pas ressentir de tels sentiments. Mais maintenant, elle le pouvait. Elle ne savait pas encore où elle en était dans les siens mais elle voulait tenter l'expérience avec Daniel. Il l'embrassa en premier et la jeune femme répondit au baiser. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant une bonne demi-heure jusqu'à que Jack se ramène dans le labo. Il était étonné mais en même temps, il voulait mettre son poigt dans la figure du pauvre archéologue. Le couple s'arrêta et Jack s'en alla furieux. Le colonel alla dans ses quartiers. Aléa dit à Daniel qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller voir son père pour lui demander pourquoi il était furieux après eux.

En ce moment, Jack réfléchissait. Il avait vu sa fille dans les bras de son meilleur ami et n'en revenait pas qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps ils étaient ensemble. Aléa frappa à la porte. Le colonel l'accueillit et la fit rentrer. Elle lui demanda pourquoi il était furieux en la voyant avec Daniel. Il lui répondit que c'était une réaction normale. La jeune femme savait qu'il mentait.

-Ne ments pas, Papa. Je peux le savoir par la pensée. Allez dis moi tout.

-C'est simple, je n'en revenais pas que tu était avec Daniel. Tu sais bien que c'est mon meilleur ami et je suis en colère pour ça.

-Mais cela ne justifie pas pourquoi tu es parti.

-Je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai préféré fuir.

-Papa, tu dois bien savoir que j'aimerais vivre ma vie. Bien que tu aies une autre fille, je me considère comme sa grande soeur sans qu'elle le sache. Je n'ai vécu que 10 ans avec mes parents et ils m'ont été arrachés trop tôt. J'ai vécu un enfer et je ne savais pas si j'allais revoir mes parents un jour. Et là, je vois que mon père n'est même pas enchanté avec le fait que je puisse sortir avec un homme même si il est son meilleur ami. Alors s'il te plaît, je vis ma propre vie à partir de maintenant !

Elle sortit en claquant la porte. Elle était furieuse. Elle avait d'autres soucis que de d'engueuler avec son père. Elle retourna dans le labo de Daniel et constata qu'il était vide. Elle se dit « tant pis ». Elle alla à la surface pour aller réfléchir un bon coup. Elle n'avait pas donné assez d'arguments qui auraient pu faire réfléchir son père. Elle le connaissait pas suffisamment pour savoir comment il allait réagir. Elle regarda le ciel étoilé. Elle sentit une ombre derrière elle. C'était son père qui avait fait une entrée discrète. Il voulait s'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Aléa les accepta et s'excusa à son tour mais elle garda la décision de vivre sa vie. Elle lui raconta qu'elle voulait rattraper le 10 ans manquants de sa vie avec ses parents. Son père lui confia qu'il regardait souvent les étoiles pour savoir si un jour, il pourrait revoir son fils mais il n'y pensa plus maintenant qu'il a une nouvelle famille.

Une comète passa. Comme la tradition le veut, Aléa fit un voeu mais elle le garda secret. Teal'c se montra aussi. Il était venu spécialement pour voir un peu la jeune femme. On vit dans le ciel étoilé, une pluie d'étoiles filantes. La jeune femme eut un flash. La scène se passa sur Edora lorsqu'il y avait eu la « pluie de feu ». Jack était resté au moins trois mois sur cette fichue planète. Si il était resté plus longtemps, il serait sans doute marié avec Laira. Aléa fut dégoûté par la scène où son père était avec cette femme. Elle le raconta à Teal'c et à son père. Ce dernier préféra oublier ce qu'il s'était passé et encore il aimait plus sa mère que cette femme.

Quelques minutes après, Aléa décida de rentrer à la base suivi de son père et du jaffa. Elle n'avait pas encore de quartiers. Elle décida d'aller voir le chef du SGC dans son bureau. Le général Hammond désigna un sergent pour que ce dernier lui donne ses quartiers. Elle le suivit et le militaire lui donna les clés de la chambre. Ses quartiers étaient assez proches de ceux de ses parents. Jack ne partait plus en mission en raison de ses problèmes de genoux et il n'allait pas tarder à aller en retraite. Sa dernière mission avait failli lui coûter la vie. Sa femme resterait à la base en temps que scientifique militaire. En ce moment même, elle était retournée chez elle. Elle s'installa dans son lit et dormit enfin. Aléa dormit aussi mais dans ses quartiers. Elle avait trop la flemme de retourner chez elle. Quant à Daniel, il était retourné travailler dans son labo et Teal'c médita un peu avant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, Aléa décida d'aller en ville pour préparer l'arrivée de son enfant chez elle. Daniel voulait l'accompagner, elle ne refusa pas. Elle devait entre des tas de meubles et elle avait du mal à se fixer. Le jeune archéologue l'aida dans cette tâche. Les courses finies, elle rentra avec les meubles et le reste. Elle devait aussi préparer la chambre du bébé. Elle décida qu'elle serait à côté de sa chambre. Daniel l'aida ainsi que l'aide-ménagère qui était arrivée quelques minutes après eux. Quelques heures plus tard, elle fut finie. Aléa avait utilisé ses pouvoirs, en l'absence de l'aide-ménagère qui avait jeté les ordures à la poubelle, pour décorer la chambre. L'aide-ménagère fut stupéfaite et demanda comment elle avait fait. Elle lui répondit que c'était un petit coup de peinture rapide. Et pour éviter qu'elle ait des soupçons, Aléa lui effaça le souvenir et le remplaça par un autre dans lequel la jeune femme fut aidée par elle. L'aide-ménagère partit quelques minutes plus tard après la fin des travaux. Daniel rigola et elle aussi. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse.

Quelques mois plus tard, juste avant les accouchements de Sam et d'Aléa, Daniel avait emménagé avec Aléa. Ils s'étaient même fiancés. Ils étaient très heureux. Le guide spirituel se manifesta mais physiquement pour une fois. Il était content qu'Aléa soit avec un homme et qu'elle ait découvert pour une fois pour toute le sens des sentiments. Il était venu pour la question finale : comment a été engendré l'enfant que portait Aléa ? Elle n'avait pas su répondre à cette question mais elle avait un doute sur l'identité de sa fille dans le futur. Le guide raconta que la fille qu'elle avait vue dans le futur pouvait être aussi bien sa fille mais que le doute n'était pas fondé. Il n'était pas venu pour donner des « leçons », il était venu pour répondre à une seule question sans réponse depuis des mois. L'enfant était le fruit de ses pouvoirs. Elle resta stupéfaite pendant quelques minutes. Elle demanda si l'enfant pouvait être le fruit d'une parthénogenèse. Il lui répondit que cela pouvait être possible mais ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas à ce stade. Ses pouvoirs étaient simplement au stade de développement et ainsi elle sera très puissante.

Le guide lui confia dans une ultime phrase que l'enfant était le fruit du futur non modifié mais il n'en dit pas plus. Il s'en alla pour toujours car Aléa n'avait plus besoin de ses services. Elle aurait un autre guide spirituel pour l'aider dans la maîtrise parfaite de ses pouvoirs.

Elle se réveilla dans la nuit. Quelque chose n'allait pas mais qui annonçait l'arrivée d'un heureux événement. Elle avait perdu les eaux. Daniel appela la base pour qu'ils se tiennent prêts. Il allait l'emmener directement là-bas. Elle accoucha en quelques heures. L'enfant se révéla être une fille. Aléa demanda à Daniel d'oublier de ce qu'il avait vu dans le futur pour éviter qu'il soit changé. Sam accoucha quelques jours plus tard et l'enfant était aussi une fille pour le bonheur de sa grande soeur et de son double.

**Epilogue**

Aléa épousa Daniel sous la bénédiction de ses parents. Sa fille avait été gardée à la base par une infirmière. Les personnes présentes à cet heureux mariage sont Sam et Jack, le double d'Aléa,

Sa petite soeur âgée de quelques mois à peine, et plein d'autres personnes appartenant au SGC. Aléa voulait faire ce mariage en toute intimité.

15 ans plus tard, le double d'Aléa alors âgée de 25 ans avait épousé le jeune homme avec qui elle était depuis de 8 ans environ et travaillait avec lui à la base du SGC maintenant. Elle allait souvent sur le terrain pour aller combattre les Oris, les ennemis qui avaient remplacé les goa'ulds. Ces derniers avaient été enfin vaincus 2 ans après le mariage d'Aléa avec Daniel. Le couple avait donné naissance à deux enfants tout aussi charmants que Anta, la fille d'Aléa. Cette dernière avait fini ses études en même temps que le double d'Aléa et Hugo, le mari du double d'Aléa. Elle travaillait aussi à la base en étant un médecin. Les deux enfants d'Aléa et de Daniel, Caïna et Lana, étaient âgés de 15 ans. C'étaient des fausses jumelles.

Le nouveau guide d'Aléa lui enseigna des tas d'astuces à propos de ses pouvoirs. Elle devint très puissante quelques années plus tard. Elle demanda à ce que le programme « Porte des étoiles » soit dévoilé après la défaite des Oris. Elle alla les combattre avec son double. Elle faisait la paire à 10 années de différence. Ensemble, elles se rendirent sur la planète de la cité des Oris. Elles se concentrèrent pour tuer les prêtres présents sur les lieux. Elles firent rappeler tous les prêtres par l'intermédiaire du doci. Elles tuèrent tout ceux qui arrivèrent par les anneaux ainsi que le doci. Des flammes surgirent vers elles. Elle combattirent les Oris jusqu'au bout. Elles réussirent mais les efforts pour y arriver étaient trop grands. Elles tombèrent ensemble dans le coma. Elles allaient mourir.

Elles furent téléportées sur un vaisseau asgard. Elles furent maintenues en vie jusqu'à un probable réveil jusqu'ici impossible. Leur guide spirituel vint leur rendre visite dans leur dimension physique. Il expliqua à l'asgard qu'il ne pouvait plus rien pour elles. Elles devaient dire au revoir à leur famille avant.

Hugo avait été mis au courant de la situation de son épouse. Anta commençait déjà à pleurer avant qu'on lui annonce la nouvelle. C'était la même chose pour Caïna et Lana. Ils furent téléportés dans le vaisseau asgard ainsi que les parents d'Aléa et de son double. Les deux Aléa emmenèrent les personnes présentes ainsi que l'asgard dans une autre dimension physique. Elles leur expliquèrent que leurs efforts de concentration les avaient énormément épuisé. Elles devaient payer le prix pour cela. Aléa qui était morte une première fois expliqua qu'elle devait retourner dans le chemin de la paix. Elle était simplement venue dans leur dimension physique pour sauver ses parents et élever sa fille qu'elle portait avant de mourir.

-Me pardonneras-tu, Anta, de partir comme ça ?

-Oui, Maman. Tu resteras toujours dans mon coeur. Repose en paix.

-Idem pour nous, Maman, intervinrent Caïna et Lana.

-Aléa, ma « jumelle », tu n'as rien à dire avant qu'on parte ?

-Si, répondit le double. Je suis vraiment désolé que notre aventure se termine ici, Hugo. J'aurais vraiment envie de terminer ma vie avec toi mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Tu vas me manquer.

-Je sais bien. Tu vas me manquer, Aléa. Je ne connaîtrais pas d'autre fille aussi bien que toi.

-Un conseil, mon amour : ne laisse pas tomber l'amour. Un dernier mot pour nos parents, Aléa ?

-Oui, ma « jumelle ». J'ai été très contente de vous revoir et je suis contente aussi d'avoir pu rattraper 10 ans de ma vie avec vous. Vous allez nous manquer sincèrement. Adieu tout le monde

-Adieu tout le monde, dit aussi le double d'Aléa.

Les deux Aléa partirent avec le guide dans le tunnel blanc. Le reste fut ramené dans leur dimension physique. De retour sur Terre, les corps des deux jeunes femmes furent enterrés au cimetière militaire. Et selon le voeu d'Aléa, le programme fut dévoilé au public. Chaque année, le sacrifice de deux jeunes femmes pour l'Univers fut célébré sur la Terre mais aussi sur d'autres planètes. Et grâce à ce sacrifice, le peuple de la Terre devint la cinquième race de l'Alliance. Les enfants d'Aléa et de Daniel s'élevèrent quelques années après la mort de leur mère. Ils ne voulaient plus revoir la Terre et ils en voulaient à cet asgard de n'avoir rien pu faire. Anta avait reçu la proposition de s'élever mais elle avait refusé pour l'instant car elle était la représentante de la cinquième race pour l'Alliance. Elle s'éleva après avoir terminé sa mission de représentante. Quant à Hugo, il avait quitté le SGC et ne donna plus de nouvelles de lui.

THE END

Des feed-back ?


End file.
